When Eras Collide
by buzzbie23
Summary: Time does not pass in a straight line. Sometimes past, present and future collide. Kagome was born at the moment of collision, triggering a change in the time flow that could destroy every era- past, present, and future. M for violence & adult content.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Beginning

9/1/08: Author's Note: I got my first flame today. Seems someone isn't happy about this story being marked as complete when it truly isn't. Gomen to all my readers- I did not know I had set the story up incorrectly and will change it to in-progress as of 9/5/08. So if you want to read it as I write it, please put this story on your story alert list. Thank You!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

The Beginning

_Dawn broke that morning just like every morning in feudal era Japan. As the members of the traveling group woke up, they started their morning tasks. Shippo went to fetch the cooking water. Miroku and Sango packed the camp gear so the group would be ready to leave as soon as breakfast was done. Kagome started preparing breakfast near the fire. And of course, InuYasha was pacing around the campsite giving orders to everyone in between whining for breakfast and complaining that they'd never get on their way if everyone didn't hurry up. Nothing in the atmosphere or their surroundings gave any clue that today was going to be any different than every other day. Unfortunately for the group, fate has a funny way of interfering with life…_

"Okay guys, come and get it" Kagome called to the group. "Keh! It's about time, wench!" InuYasha gruffed, grabbing the ramen she held out to him. Kagome just smiled, knowing that was his way of saying thanks. They ate quickly, then cleaned up the breakfast mess and resumed their journey. "I sense a jewel shard to the south, InuYasha" Kagome told him as she hopped on his back. "It's about an hour from here." "Let's go!" he took off towards the south. Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back and followed.

As Kagome predicted, they found the demon with the jewel shard about an hour later. It was a hideous creature that looked like a cross between a snake and a vulture. It was a slimy black color with glowing green eyes and a grey beak full of razor sharp teeth plus two giant fangs dripping with venom. A pair of raggedy looking wings protruded about 2 feet below the top of the head, and the rest of the 18 foot long body was covered in a disgusting mix of feathers and scales. It had two sets of sharp talons, one for standing and the other set was in the process of pulling apart a horse it had caught. Kagome fought back the nausea the vision in front of her caused and searched for the shard. "Tip of the tail, InuYasha" she called. "Alright! Sango & me'll distract it, you and Miroku get the shard." He pulled Tetsaiga out of its' sheath and it transformed into a mighty fang. With a yell, he attacked and Sango did the same. Kagome & Miroku nodded and headed towards the tail of the beast. They slipped into place quietly. "You place your slicing sutra and I'll hit it with one of my sacred arrows to cut off the part we need" Kagome instructed Miroku. "Got it!" He slapped the sutra on the tail swiftly, then Kagome fired her arrow. The creature screeched in pain as the last foot of its tail was sliced off cleanly. "_Now to get the shard" Kagome_ headed towards the writhing tail piece. She was so intent on her mission, she didn't hear InuYasha's warning cry "Look out Kagome!" She was spun around by the force of the beast's poison fangs sinking into her left shoulder. "_Stupid! I should've paid more attention!" _She scolded herself mentally as InuYasha and Miroku attacked. The creature jerked, snapping off both fangs, leaving them in Kagome's body. _"Now I'm gonna die without ever telling 'Yasha how I feel" she_ slipped into darkness as the creature's foul poison rapidly dispersed into her bloodstream.

"_What the..?" _was Kagome's first thought as she opened her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a huge green field covered with fragrant calla lilies in a rainbow of colors. "_I must be dead and this is heaven!" _she thought as she stood up. The sky was glowing in hues of pink and orange, just like when the sun sets at night. "No, you're not in heaven Kagome" she spun around at the words. "Who are you?" she asked. Strangely, she instantly trusted the man standing in front of her in spite of the scars on his face and deformed right arm. Maybe it was his blue-green eyes, silky reddish-brown pony tail and warm smile that set her at ease. Or maybe it was the supple black leather pants- _"Kami I love a man in form fitting leather!" _She thought as a light blush came to her cheeks- and matching vest he wore on his muscular, tan form. "I am Hephaestus, Greek god and blacksmith to the immortals of Olympus" he introduced himself with a small bow. "This is not heaven, Kagome" he repeated "walk with me and I'll explain everything" he held out his good arm. She wrapped hers around his and as they walked, Hephaestus started to explain. "These are the Elysian fields. I asked Zeus to transport your spirit here so I could talk to you." "What about my friends? Are they all okay?" she asked with concern. "Ah yes! This is exactly why you are the Chosen One! Always putting others welfare before yours!" he laughed out loud. While his deep laugh was pleasing to her ears and she didn't want it to stop, Kagome had to ask the question. "Chosen One?" "Your friends are fine, as so will you be when we are done here" he sidestepped her question. "Now, listen without interruption and I will tell you everything you need to know so you may prepare yourself for your upcoming journey."

Kagome listened intently as Hephaestus told his tale while they walked the Elysian Fields. "Time does not pass in a straight line all of the time. Every now and again the past, present and future connect, sometimes for good, sometimes for bad. Normally everything balances out as time passes. That is until recently." He paused as they reached a beautiful waterfall. He motioned for Kagome to sit on the marble bench by the water. He sat down and continued. "In your year 1992, the three collided. At that precise moment, you were born. Why your birth triggered the events to come we have yet to discover. However, we are certain that your birth caused the normal flow of time to change, which in turn changed fate for billions." He gazed out at the waterfall for a moment to let Kagome mull over the situation. "This change in the flow- it's what caused me to be able to travel through the Bone Eater's well to Feudal Japan, isn't it?" she asked. Hephaestus nodded. "_She caught on quickly. Yet another reason why she is the Chosen One." _He thought. "Yes. Your birth at that pivotal moment gave you the ability to travel through time using the well. It also destined you to be the one to redirect the flow of time to save billions of lives." He looked at her. Dozens of emotions played across her face as the concept sunk in. He could tell from the set of her body she had come to a decision. She looked him straight in the eye- "What do I have to do?"

In less time than it took Kagome to blink, they were transported to Mount Olympus. "We will meet with Zeus and prepare you for what is to come." He walked her into a great open room that reminded her of the Coliseum in Greece. Zeus was waiting for them. "My dear Kagome, we finally meet" Zeus greeted her warmly, grasping her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. He was about 6 foot tall, lean and well muscled but not too bulgy anywhere. The light blue toga he wore complemented his deep blue eyes and curly white shoulder length hair. If it weren't for the hair and his gray beard, she would have thought he was her age. "_He's not anything like the descriptions in all the books I read" _she thought as he led the two of them to a table and chairs. "I'd offer you some refreshments, however since only your spirit is here you wouldn't be able to enjoy them" his eyes twinkled as they sat down. "Down to business. Hephaestus told you what happened. Now I shall tell you how we fix it." "May I ask a question?" Kagome asked. "Of course" he replied. "If I remember history from my era correctly, the Greek gods were not known in feudal Japan, and by my era they had been replaced by other gods. Why are you involved in this if you aren't part of either era?" "I knew you were a smart one!" Zeus's laughter rumbled like thunder deep in his chest. "When the collision occurred, it affected all eras past, present, and future. Once we figured that out, we convened a meeting of all the top gods from as many of the eras as possible, regardless of the country they were from. After much discussion, it was decided that the Kami from the feudal Japan era you visit and the Greek gods would be in charge of helping the Chosen One meet her destiny." He paused to let this sink in before continuing. "The Kami were selected because they are present in the era you are in right now and are available for immediate help. We were chosen because of the superior weapons and training we can provide, as well as our ability to time travel and link to you mentally." "So what's next?" Kagome asked. "Part of you stays to train, the other returns to your body." He said. "Huh? Explain please." She asked with confusion. "You are the Chosen One. You will become a powerful Miko when all is right once again. Every Miko has two sides- the Caretaker and the Warrior. Both must be fully trained in order for a Miko to reach her full potential. You are well on the way with the Caretaker and will continue to train this side of you. Your Warrior only recently awakened and requires much work to be ready for the task at hand. Your Warrior will remain here on Mount Olympus for training. When the time comes, you will be visited by a Japanese Kami who will explain everything." Zeus finished, and then rose from his seat. Kagomi and Hephaestus did the same. They began walking back to the main area while Kagomi digested everything she had been told. Zeus bid them farewell and they transported back to the Elysian Fields.

"It is time, Kagome" Hephaestus took her hands in his. "Will I remember any of this?" she asked. She wanted to, if only because the two gods were so handsome and charming. "You will. However, you cannot tell anyone about this. To do so could destroy your one chance at fixing this anomaly." He spoke softly. "Not Even InuYasha?" she questioned. "No, not even him. I know it will be hard. Listen carefully as I explain several things to you. First, to help you I have created this amulet." He placed a delicate elliptical shaped silver and deep blue cabochon moonstone amulet at the base of her neck. "No one will be able to tell it's there except you. Whenever one of the Olympic Gods needs to meet with you, you will feel it tingle. When this happens, you must leave your group and find a secluded meeting spot. The amulet will boost your Miko power and allow you to create a barrier that will hide your scent, aura and even your body from others. When the barrier is in place, the god will join you." He paused to let her get used to the feel of the amulet. When she nodded, he continued. "Second, a Greek god will join your group shortly after you return. You will know them, however the others will not. This god will help you complete the Caretaker's training faster so you are fully prepared when the time comes." She nodded again. "Third and last, you cannot evergive up hope. To do so will cause the end of all existence. You are the Chosen One. You carry the hope of every living being that has ever been or ever will be with you." He looked at her again. "Gee, you sure know how to ease a girl's worries, don't you?" she chuckled at his surprised expression, followed quickly by a huge grin. "Boy, you sure are something Kagome!" his voice was full of admiration, which rarely happens to a god. Especially when a mere mortal is involved. "I have one more gift for you before I send you back. " he pulled a silver cuff out of his pocket. The work was intricate and detailed with swirls and patterns that created a dozen suns and moons. At the center of each sun, there was a faceted golden sunstone. At the center of each moon, there was a faceted deep blue moonstone. He placed the cuff on her left bicep. "This cuff is your new weapon. Whenever you need a bow and arrow think of your need and the power of the cuff will create a bow of blue energy and as many sacred arrows as you need. When the battle is over, the bow will retreat into the cuff until needed again." Kagome thought "_bow!" _A blue energy bow with an arrow appeared in her hands. "Cool! Now I'll always have my weapon handy! But what about my group? Can they know about this?" she asked. "They may. And if they ask where it came from, you can tell them it was formed when your body rejected the snake venom. They will believe this because of a spell I had Achelois- moon goddess who drives away pain- place on it." He explained. "No one will be able to take this away from you, Kagome. It is now part of you just like the amulet." He explained. "Now, are you ready to return to your friends?" She nodded. "Okay. I have to kiss your lips in order to keep The Warrior here and send you the Caretaker back." Her eyes widened a little. "_My first kiss and it won't be InuYasha" _she thought with a little disappointment. "_Oh well, it's necessary to save billions so I'll just have to get over it. Besides, he is a handsome Greek god. Not every girl gets this kind of chance." _She looked into Hephaestus's blue-green eyes, her cheeks tinted light pink. "Ready when you are". Their lips met, a strong tingling feeling shot through her entire body, then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Revival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Revival

InuYasha and Sango battled the foul snake-vulture demon, trying to keep it distracted while Kagome and Miroku went after the shard. He used Tetsaiga against the beast, but his attacks had little effect on the scaly hide. He and Sango dodged the mouth full of teeth and fangs repeatedly. He was distracted from the battle when he caught a blue flash out of the corner of his eye as Kagome's arrow sliced the last foot of the creature's tail off cleanly. "_Good job Kagome! Oh Crap!" _he thought as the creature whipped its head past him and directly towards Kagome, fangs in attack mode. "Look out Kagome!" he cried, but she was so intent on retrieving the shard she didn't hear him. "_Damn! I can't get there in time!" _he thought as he sped towards Kagome just in time to see her body spin around by the force of the beast's poison fangs sinking into her left shoulder. InuYasha and Miroku attacked the creature simultaneously. The creature jerked, snapping off both fangs inside Kagome's body. She dropped to the ground like a limp rag as InuYasha and Miroku finished off the demon. InuYasha sheathed Tetsaiga and dropped to her side. He removed his haori and white shirt, then removed the four inch fangs from her shoulder and used his shirt as a makeshift bandage. He slipped his haori back on, then gently cradled her head on his lap. _"She's gonna die before I can tell her how I feel"_ he thought as he watched Kagome slip into unconsciousness as the creature's foul poison rapidly dispersed into her bloodstream.

Miroku retrieved the tainted jewel shard using a handkerchief he grabbed from Kagome's pack. He carefully wrapped the tainted sliver in the cloth to store it until someone-hopefully Kagome- would be able to purify it. "Got it!" he called as he rejoined the group. InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style as the rest of the group mounted Kirara. "There's no way we can transport Kagome back to Kaede's. The movement will only make the poison travel through her system faster" Sango she said. She continued "I saw a cave by a lake a short ways back, InuYasha" Sango called as they took off. "We should go there and set up camp." InuYasha grunted his agreement since his throat was constricted with grief. They took off for the cave. "_Hang in there, Kagome" _he begged silently as he ran.

Though it was only minutes, the trip to the cave by the lake seemed to take forever to InuYasha. Though his face didn't show it, he was extremely worried about Kagome. Snake demon venom could kill other demons, and Kagome was only a human. Kagome's breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat was weakening. Sango jumped off Kirara and grabbed a blanket, quickly spreading it out in the center of the cave so InuYasha could lay Kagome down on it. "We've got to get as much of the poison out as fast as possible, InuYasha" Sango pulled out the tools they would need. "Miroku and Shippo, go set up camp. We're going to be here for a while." Sango directed. The two nodded and hurried off. "InuYasha" she saw fear, guilt and flashes of red in his eyes when he looked at her. "It's not your fault. Now I need your help or she's going to die". _"So much blood" _Sango thought as she removed InuYasha's blood soaked shirt, then what was left o Kagome's shirt. She found the two fang puncture wounds and cut a small "X" over each one. "I can't suck the poison out, InuYasha. It's demon poison and will kill me. Only you can help Kagome now." He nodded, not trusting his voice. He leaned down to the cuts and sucked out the poison, spitting mouthful after mouthful into a bowl Sango provided. When he couldn't detect any more poison, he sat up and moved out of the way. "Now I need you to get me some water so I can clean the wounds and wash away the blood." He grabbed another bowl and ran out to the lake to get water while Sango removed the rest of Kagome's clothing since it was soaked in blood. InuYasha set the water down next to Sango, avoiding looking at Kagome's damaged and naked form. "InuYasha" he looked at Sango. "If Kagome is to survive, she needs you here. Stop beating yourself up and let your feelings show. I won't tell anyone." She promised when he started at her words. "How?" his voice was ragged with unexpressed emotions. "You'll know" was all she said. He sat down near Kagome's head and gently moved it into his lap. He gently caressed her cheek and stroked her hair while Sango cleaned the blood away from her body and bandaged her wounds. Sango retrieved a yukata from her own pack and returned to Kagome's side. "InuYasha, I need your help getting this on Kagome". He gently picked Kagome up and held her so Sango could dress her. He held her in his lap while Sango got rid of the bloodied clothes, blanket, and the bowl of contaminated blood. She returned with Kagome's sleeping bag and laid it out so InuYasha could lay Kagome down. Her breathing was still shallow, but her heartbeat had steadied. "Shippo!" Sango called the kitsune into the cave. "Watch Kagome for us. InuYasha and I need to go get some herbs to help Kagome" Sango requested. Shippo nodded and sat down on the sleeping bag next to Kagome, quiet tears running down his face because his adopted mother was hurt. "Come on, InuYasha" Sango tugged his sleeve. He growled at her, not wanting to leave Kagome. "She'll be okay with Shippo for a few minutes" she promised, pulling the Hanyou out of the cave.

"I need you to go to Kaede's as fast as you can and tell her what happened, InuYasha" Sango started "she'll know what we need to help Kagome fight the poison." He nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Take Kirara. She'll get you there faster" Sango offered. Kirara transformed and InuYasha hopped on her back. "Hurry back, InuYasha" she called as Kirara took off. Sano went back into the cave. Miroku had built a small fire to one side of the cave to try and disperse the damp chill. He was leaning against the cave wall with his eyes closed, apparently asleep. Shippo was still protecting Kagome, trying not to cry as he gently held her hand. Sango checked Kagome's wounds. The bandages were turning red. "_There must have been something in the poison that prevents the blood from clotting" _she thought_._ Sango changed the bandages and checked Kagome's pulse. It was faint but steady, and her breathing though shallow was even. Sango stood up and went over to sit down next to Miroku against the cave wall. Drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her forehead on her knees. "How is she, Sango?" Sango started at Miroku's words. She turned to look at him, a frown creasing her brow. "I'm worried, Miroku" she sighed heavily. Shippo sat up so he could hear Sango better, still keeping hold of Kagome's cool hand. "InuYasha got as much of the poison out as he could, but a lot of it was absorbed into Kagome's bloodstream." She paused to take a shaky breath. "Even worse, it looks like the poison is preventing her blood from clotting, so she keeps bleeding." She shifted to rest her head on Miroku's shoulder, needing his strength to continue. He placed his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "What else?" he asked. "I'm worried about InuYasha, too. His eyes keep bleeding red. He blames himself for Kagome's injuries and his demon keeps trying to come out." She sighed again. "If anyone can pull through this, Kagome can." He hugged her gently. "I know. But if she doesn't we're going to lose both of them. If she dies, InuYasha will lose all hope and his demon will take over. If that happens, we'll have to take him out before he goes into a blood rage." "Blood rage?" Sango tried to explain. "Even though he won't admit it and they haven't mated, InuYasha and his beast consider Kagome their soul mate. When the female soul mate dies, it sends the male into a blood rage. The inner demon takes over and kills anything and everything in it's' path until someone is able to stop it. If that happens, we have to take him out before he can hurt anyone." Miroku tightened his hold on the demon slayer, trying to provide whatever comfort he could. Shippo laid down next to Kagome, letting silent tears slip down his cheeks. He held onto Kagome's hand even tighter. "Hang in there, Kagome. I won't be able to go on if my new mom dies." He whispered to her. _"Kami, please bring her back to us." _He sent up a silent prayer_._

InuYasha and Kirara returned as the sun was starting to set. He ran into the cave and gave Sango the huge pack Kaede sent. "Here's the stuff." He grunted as he set the heavy pack down. Sango got to work preparing the poultice and medicines as Kaede's note instructed. InuYasha ran out of the cave and returned shortly with several rabbits ready for cooking. Miroku took them to the cook fire outside the cave and set them up on spits to cook. InuYasha settled down near Kagome and gently moved her head into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and tenderly caressed her scalp. _"Don't leave me, Kagome._ _I should've stopped that thing before it could hurt you. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you! Come back to me and I'll never fail again." _He pleaded mentally as bits of red continued to flicker in his golden eyes.

Sango completed the poultice and medicine and brought it over. InuYasha helped her remove the second set of blood soaked bandages and apply the poultice. He held Kagome upright while Shippo and Sango poured the medicine down her throat, then laid her back down on the sleeping bag with her head in his lap. Miroku brought the cooked food in and they ate in silence. After cleaning up, Miroku extinguished the cooking fire and used his sutras to create a barrier over the cave opening. They were all emotionally and physically drained from the events of the day and everyone quickly fell asleep. Everyone that is except a certain dog eared hanyou who continued to run his fingers through his Miko's hair, silently willing her to come back to him.

Four days went by with little change in Kagome's condition. They continued to apply poultices and give her the medicine as directed in Kaede's note. Sango made a broth and InuYasha helped her feed it to Kagome so she wouldn't starve while she was unconscious. InuYasha and Shippo only left Kagome when Sango threatened them that she would ban them from the cave if they didn't go with Miroku and take a bath while she bathed Kagome in private. On the fifth day, Sango stepped out of the cave to grab a cup of tea from the cooking fire area. InuYasha and Miroku had gone hunting for their evening meal. Shippo was searching for mushrooms and berries to go with the meal. When Sango turned back towards the cave, she noticed a purple glow. "InuYasha! Miroku! Shippo!" She hollered. "Get back to the cave now! Something's happening to Kagome!" She rushed into the cave towards Kagome, but was stopped short by a barrier. The others ran in and were also stopped by the barrier. "What the hell?" InuYasha growled, trying to break through the barrier to reach Kagome. A surge of power stopped him in his tracks. They all watched in amazement as Kagome's body levitated in the center of the sphere shaped barrier. Her hair flew about her head as her body rotated within the purple light. A dark purple patch appeared over her wounds, dissolving parts of the yukata, then the bandages and poultice to expose the raw, bright red wounds on her shoulder. The wounds slowly closed until there were no marks of any kind left, not even a scar. Once all of the wounds on Kagome's body were healed, the purple light faded away as Kagome's body landed softly back on the sleeping bag. As soon as the barrier disappeared, the group rushed over to the prone form on the cave floor. InuYasha gathered her up into his arms as her eyelids started to flutter open. Soft brown eyes met emotion filled golden ones for the first time in days. "Hey" she said weakly. "Hey yourself" he replied without his usual gruffness. He hugged her tightly to him. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" she asked as she felt her shoulder become wet. She pulled away slightly. "You almost died from the demon snake poison, Kagome. Don't ever do that again!" he begged, not caring that the others heard. She hugged him gently, then reached up to wipe the tears from his face. "I'll do my best, InuYasha" she promised with a gentle smile. "Now do you think you could share me with everyone else for a minute? I'm sure they were just as worried as you were." She caressed his cheek. "Feh! Whatever, wench!" he slipped back into his old manners. He helped her up as the rest of the gang pressed in for hugs.

"Come on Kagome! I know you're dying for a real bath" Sango tugged her out of the cave. "I found a small hot spring that feeds into the lake. Kaede sent your extra clothes and bathing gear for when you got better". "You're so right, Sango." Kagome sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to wash properly and soak my stiff muscles in some hot water. She wobbled a bit, easily tired out after being out cold for five days. "I'll carry you to the spring" InuYasha didn't wait for her response, he picked her up bridal style and took off, Sang following close behind. They reached the hot spring and InuYasha set her down. "Thanks InuYasha" Kagome gave his claw a soft squeeze before letting go. "Feh!" he replied as pink tinged his cheeks. "You girls take as long as you want to. I'll keep watch, and if that perverted monk shows up I'll give him a swift kick in the…"he trailed off when he saw their expressions. "Anyway, go clean up and relax." He turned around and started to patrol the area. Sango and Kagome stripped and slid into the warm water. "Oh, Zeus! That feels so good!" Kagome moaned as the heat penetrated her sore muscles. "Who?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed. "Zeus. He's a Greek god I'm learning about in school" she covered her slip with a tiny white lie. "Oh. I should've known" Sango sighed as the warm water started to release the tension in her body. They took their time washing and shampooing their hair. Once thoroughly cleaned and relaxed, they exited the pool and started to dry off. "What's that on your arm, Kagome?" Sango asked when she noticed the sparkling silver cuff on Kagome's left bicep. "It's my new weapon" she replied, remembering what Hephaestus had told her. "My Miko powers caused my body to reject the snake venom. It couldn't expel the venom, so it transformed it into a weapon." Sango nodded, believing the story just as Hephaestus promised. Sango moved in for a closer look. "It's beautiful!" she said in admiration. "What an intricate pattern! Damn, I wish some of my injuries would transform into a gorgeous piece of jewelry with a hidden weapon." She smiled at Kagome as they finished dressing. "What type of weapon?" "Whenever I need a bow and arrow I think of my need and the power of the cuff will create a bow of blue energy and as many sacred arrows as needed. When the battle is over, the bow will retreat into the cuff until needed again." "Show me" Sango asked. "Can we wait until we get back? I'd rather only do it once." Kagome responded. "Sure, I understand" Sango was a touch disappointed, but she got over it. "InuYasha, we're done" Kagome called. He showed up instantly. "Ready?" he started to pick her up bridal style again. "Can I ride on your back instead?" she asked. "Hop on" he bent down so she could jump on, then held on to her thighs so she wouldn't slip off. The trip back to the cave was peaceful as they were all lost in their own thoughts. As she promised Sango, Kagome showed everyone her new weapon and agreed to a quick demonstration. Kagome thought "_bow!" _A blue energy bow with an arrow appeared in her hands. She shot it at a tree 200 yards away and they watched in awe as the arrow split the tree in half and continued on its' path through 5 more trees before dissipating. When done, the bow disappeared as fast as it had materialized. All of them, even InuYasha believed her story about the bracelet being made by the rejected poison, and none of them asked how she knew how to use it, which she was silently thankful for. After her demonstration, they packed up the camp and headed back to Kaede's village so they could rest and so Kagome could go home to her era to restock the food and get some more clothes.


	3. Chapter 3 Warrior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Warrior

Hephaestus gave Kagome the amulet and arm cuff at the end of their time together. "Now, are you ready to return to your friends?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay. I have to kiss your lips in order to keep The Warrior here and send you the Caretaker back." He saw her eyes widen and flash a hint of disappointment. "_I bet she's thinking of someone else she'd rather be kissing_" he thought as he waited expectantly for her response. "_And I know I could use a different method, but I can't resist the thought of tasting her plump, sweet looking lips." _She looked into his blue-green eyes, her cheeks tinted light pink. "Ready when you are". At those words, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He felt a strong tingling sensation throughout his body and thought "_Gads! Her kiss is like ambrosia sheathed in lightning." _Kagome's body was bathed in a pink glow for a moment, then the glow changed to dark green. Hephaestus broke the kiss and stood back to take in the vision of Kagome's warrior side. Her figure was well toned and muscular underneath the thin yukata that covered her body. Her dark hair shimmered with icy white and iridescent red streaks. She opened her icy blue, emotionless eyes to view the god before her. Her voice was an octave deeper than Kagome's had been, and when she spoke the coldness sent a shiver down Hephaestus's spine. "Who are you and why have I been separated from the Caretaker?" she demanded. "I am Hephaestus, Greek god and blacksmith to the immortals of Olympus" he introduced himself with a small bow. She eyed him coldly, conveying the feeling that his god ship meant nothing to her. He continued. "You were separated from the Caretaker so you could be trained by the Greek gods and unleash your full potential. There is a great battle ahead, and we must prepare you for it." He paused as she processed his words. Her eyes narrowed. "How long do I have to complete my training?" "The great battle is less than three moons away in the Caretaker's world. You will train for a year in my time. When you are returned to the Caretaker's world, two moons will have passed." Hephaestus paused to let the Warrior absorb everything he had told her. He continued. "We should head to Olympus now. All will become clear when we get there." He offered his arm. "I touch no one unless in the heat of battle, and then only as I slay them." she froze him with a look and his arm dropped. _"Ouch! Burned by ice! Ares is going to have his hands full with this one!" _he thought. Out loud "Only gods can go to Olympus. Others must be transported by the gods and the only way to accomplish that is by touching." Ice daggers from her eyes before she said "Very well. I permit you to take my hand." She held out a stiff hand. Hephaestus grasped it in his own and said "Lighten up. You'll never get through training if you remain so cold." In a flash of sparkling red light, they were gone.

They materialized in the same great room Kagome had so recently visited. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she broke contact with Hephaestus. "This way" he walked towards a corridor to the left, fully expecting her to follow. The corridor ended in a large room lit by torches. The center was a large area obviously used for sparring. Three of the four walls were covered with various weapons and armor. The last wall was embedded with poles and rocks of various sizes and shapes. "This is Ares' training room." Hephaestus limped over to a tall, ornate chair in the corner and sat down. The warrior walked over to one of the walls filled with the tools of battle and began to peruse the deadly items. Hephaestus continued speaking. "You need a name. Warrior just won't do." he mused out loud. Catching her icy glance, he sat up and clapped his hands together. "I've got it! You will be tenshibo-ntamenihou, the angel born for retribution." He leaned back in the chair again with a smug smile on his face. "I do not care what you call me as long as you train me so I can fulfill my purpose." She responded as she swung a large, double edged sword over her head. A bright, electric blue jolt hit the ground next to her, revealing Ares. Tenshi didn't flinch as she moved the blade to his throat in a blink. "Do not think you can surprise me, god" she spat. "I felt your presence before you materialized and I will not hesitate to strike you down". Ares glanced over at Hephaestus, raising one questioning eyebrow. "She's got spunk, Hef. I like it!" he chuckled deep in his throat as he pushed the blade from his throat with little effort. Tenshi took one step back into a fighting stance, eying the god warily. He stood 6'3" with a head full of shoulder length curly black hair. His muscular body was clothed in tight fitting black leather decorated with spikes and chains. He oozed sex appeal in a dark, Goth kind of way. Tanned skin provided the perfect background for his smoldering dark brown eyes. His strong, masculine jaw and soft yet firm looking lips were perfectly accented by a neatly trimmed black beard and mustache. "Tenshi, this is Ares, god of war. Ares, this is tenshibo-ntamenihou, the Warrior you will train over the next two months" Hephaestus introduced them. "Ares will be training you with assistance from several others you will meet later." Tenshi gave a slight nod and slightly relaxed her stance. Ares rubbed his hands together, his eyes filled with glee and a hint of blood lust. "Let's get this party started!" he whooped as he charged Tenshi. And so the training began…

Time passed in a blur for the gods and Tenshi. She trained relentlessly, often outlasting the gods in her efforts to unleash her full potential. She mastered sword play in days. She surpassed Artemis in hunting using all possible weapons- spears, knives, and bows & arrows. She sharpened her mind with Athena so she would always be several moves ahead of her opponent, anticipating their next move before they even knew what they would do. She studied love and compassion with Aphrodite, which allowed her to defeat her opponent without destroying them unless absolutely necessary. Her body became a lean, toned machine capable of flexing and bending like reeds bend to the wind or becoming hard as rock. Her acrobatic prowess was impressive. Hephaestus often took breaks from his forge to watch as she leapt, swung, and twisted from rock to pole on the training wall. She was rapidly becoming the ultimate Warrior- tough and unyielding yet still honorable and compassionate.

As the final days before Tenshi's return to the Caretaker's world went by, Hephaestus labored to complete the tools of war he knew Tenshi would need for the final battle. The day before her return to Kagome's world, Hephaestus returned to the training room to meet with Tenshi. He watched as she quickly and passionately disarmed and knocked out two dozen of Ares' toughest warriors without breaking a sweat. Ares' hearty laugh boomed through the room. "You are by far the toughest badass bitch I have ever trained, Tenshi!" Though her look was full of distain, she nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the only kind of compliment the god of war was capable of giving. She turned her attention to Hephaestus. "So Blacksmith, you have returned" she said without emotion as she walked over to where he stood. "Always the sweet talker, aren't you Tenshi" he chuckled as she approached. "Your training is complete. Tomorrow you return to the Caretaker's world so you can prepare your comrades for the final battle." He paused. "Come with me and I will show you your arsenal" he motioned for her to proceed him through a small archway. They entered a small room lit by an unknown source. "Here are your weapons." He swept his arm in front of him to indicate everything that was hers.

Tenshi inspected her arsenal, her eyes warm for once in appreciation for well-crafted weapons. Hephaestus started showing her the items one at a time. He picked up a pair of sais. "Squeeze the hilt here" he demonstrated how to squeeze. A thin, hidden blade shot out of the center prong on each sai. "Comes in handy if the regular blade isn't quite enough." He handed her a black metal gunsen. It was about 3 inches long and as light as a feather. When Tenshi snapped it open, it fanned out to three times its length, revealing razor sharp edges. There were two dozen shurikens, several small throwing knives, and a three foot long katana in a polished ebony sheath with a leather strap. "The Caretaker already has your bow and arrows. The cuff will transfer to you when you replace her." He explained. He moved on to the armor. "I know this looks like a simple hakama, but it is much more" he handed it to Tenshi for closer inspection. The fine black silk flashed a hint of silver as she moved it in her hands. "The fabric is treated with a special potion provided by Apollo the sun god. This hakama resists all types of weather, heat and cold, and is self repairing. I have fused it to a special type of armor designed to withstand even the strongest material, adamant. It is invisible to the eye except for the occasional silver glint." While he was talking, Tenshi had stripped and redressed in the hakama. It was so light it felt like it wasn't there. "All of your weapons except the katana fit within your hakama." She rapidly found all of the storage areas and slipped her weapons in place, noticing that the outfit remained light in spite of the hidden arsenal. Hephaestus knew she was impressed though she didn't say it. She removed her hakama and redressed in her original outfit, then they returned to the great room where it all started a year ago.

Entering the great room, Hephaestus sat down on a soft dais as Tenshi leaned against the wall, waiting for him to speak. "You return tomorrow. You will go through a great carved door and change places with the Caretaker. You cannot take your arsenal with you. It will be hidden in a cave in feudal Japan." He handed her a small amulet almost identical to the one he had given to Kagome so long ago. This one had a golden cabochon sunstone instead of the deep blue moonstone Kagome's had. "Place that at the base of your neck. It will guide you to the cave so you can retrieve your weapons." She placed it where he indicated and it disappeared. "Thank you, Hephaestus" she said. His eyes widened in mild shock. Tenshi never thanked anyone, and she definitely never used anyone's name! "You're welcome" he replied, wondering what was going on. Tenshi spoke again "You and the other gods honor me by placing your trust and faith in me to save the past, present and future of this world. I will prove your faith and trust is warranted. I will not fail in my mission" she vowed as she bowed her head to him. "I know, tenshibo-ntamenihou." His heartfelt response caused her to rise. "Now, go sleep, for tomorrow you begin the next leg of your journey to save the world."


	4. Chapter 4 Agreement

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Agreement

Two days had passed since Kagome left Hephaestus and returned to her own world. She and InuYasha had returned to her era for a quick visit and had restocked their supplies. Ever since the 'event' as Kagome liked to call it, he hadn't let her go anywhere alone. _"I know he's worried after what happened, but this is getting ridiculous" _ she sighed inwardly when for the umpteenth time in less than two days he refused to let her go to the hot springs for 'alone time'. The final straw came on the third day. They tracked a centipede demon with a jewel shard down and were heavy into battle. Every time Kagome tried to join the battle, he rushed over and carried her off the battlefield. After the second time that happened, Kagome lost it. " Dammit, InuYasha! I am not incompetent and I do not need you 'saving' me!" she yelled at him. His ears flattened when he saw her shoulders move in _that way. "_No Kag—"he started, but it was too late. "SIT BOY! SITSITSITSITSIT!!" she screeched, successfully pounding him five feet into the ground and knocking him unconscious. Miroku and Sango simply stared at the spectacle. Kagome drew her blue energy bow and joined the attack. Without InuYasha in her way, she was able to finish off the creature with one arrow and retrieve the shard in less time than it had taken her to 'sit' him. The group reformed as InuYasha pulled himself up out of the crater, head hung low. They headed back to Kaede's village without a word.

Everyone had settled down for the night except Kagome and InuYasha. He had been distant ever since she 'sat' him, and she knew she had to talk to the hanyou to make things right between them. "_Stubborn dog demon!" _she fumed "_he needs to learn I am not as fragile as he thinks" _she headed off towards the Goshinboku, knowing he would follow. He always did even when he was mad at her.

Kagome sat down between the large roots of her favorite tree, leaned back against the huge trunk, and closed her eyes, waiting for InuYasha to join her. She felt his presence and opened her eyes. He has crouched before her, looking down at the ground. "_He looks like a sad puppy that lost his best friend. I know how to fix that" _she thought as she reached out a hand and began rubbing his ears. He leaned into her touch, and it wasn't long before she heard the familiar growling purr that indicated he was pleased by her touch. "InuYasha" she didn't stop rubbing his ears. "Hn" he grunted, leaning into her hand more. "I'm sorry I sat you so many times" she apologized. "but you need to understand, I am not made of glass. I won't break". She was taken off guard when he crawled forward to wrap his arms around her waist and lay his head in her lap. "_So cute!" _she thought as she smoothed one hand through his silver hair while still rubbing his ears with the other hand. "I know, Kagome. I- I just can't help myself" he growled into her lap. The vibration of his voice against her thighs sent a small shiver through her nerves. "When that _thing _poisoned you, I thought I was going to lose you" he snuggled closer, inhaling her heady scent. She sighed and gently lifted his chin to stare into his liquid gold eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, InuYasha. I swore before and I swear again to stay by your side as long as you need me." She admonished him. " I need to help. When you whisk me away, I feel helpless and unwanted. I need to be…needed" she finished. "I need you" he admitted, his voice husky with emotion. He scooted up further so he was sitting between her legs, then he pulled her forward into a hug. Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know. It's just good to hear it once in a while." She rubbed his back through his haori. InuYasha's warm breath against her neck was sending tingles down her spine. "_wait! That's his tongue, not his breath" _ she realized with a shiver. "_Damn, she tastes good, and her scent is intoxicating" _he thought as he licked her neck softly. "I'll try to do better, Kagome" he promised against her neck as he nipped it gently. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" she gasped as his action sent a wave of pleasure through her core. "I'm apologizing, Inu-style" he chuckled. "A-Apology accepted." She reached up and licked him under the chin, apologizing in return. He drew back slightly with a sharp intake of breath. "Do you know what you're doing, Kagome?" he growled while looking into her innocent eyes. "Apologizing" she replied and leaned forward to do it again. He moaned. "Uh, licking the Alpha male under the chin is a sign of submission, Kagome" their eyes locked, his swirling with red flecks. Before she could stop him, he leaned forward and captured her enticing lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and filled with longing. Kagome pulled away first, breathing heavily as InuYasha started a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. "InuYasha" she breathed heavily "p-please stop" she begged. "I can't, Kagome. I need you" he murmured against her skin. "We must stop before we do something we'll regret tomorrow" she gasped as his hand cupped her breast through the fabric of her shirt. "I want you, Kagome" he breathed across the sensitive skin of her neck, continuing his assault. She grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look at her. "Our emotions are out of control right now, InuYasha" she gasped slightly when he ground his hips into hers. "Tell me you don't want this" he growled as he looked at her with eyes full of passion and lust. "I do." She admitted. She yanked his hair again when he tried to resume his assault on her body, "But this is not the time or the place. I cannot and will not do this right now. Not while Naraku is out there." He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're right." He agreed as he hugged her again. "I won't apologize for my feelings or what just happened" he continued and he gently rubbed her back. "and I plan to do more of this" he kissed he lips " from now on." She shivered at the promise. "I'm okay with that" she admitted as he smoothly stood them both up. They shared another kiss, then headed back to Kaede's for some much needed rest.

The group started heading north the next morning since Kagome had sensed several jewel shards in that direction. Sango and Miroku were glad Kagome and InuYasha had patched things up. It was always so hard to stay focused when the two of them were fighting. Sango sensed that something had changed in Kagome's and InuYasha's relationship and she was dying to find out what. As soon as InuYasha ran off to scout ahead, Sango dropped back to walk along side Kagome. "So spill it, Kagome" she nudged her friend and saw her face turn several shades of pink before she spoke. "Spill what, Sango?" she tried to imply she didn't know what the demon slayer was talking about. Sango smacked her on the shoulder. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" she kept her voice low so Miroku wouldn't hear. "Something happened last night-the two of you are acting way different than before". They continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke again. "InuYasha and I made up, and he understands now that I'm stronger than he thought I was" she stared at her feet as they continued moving. "Then before I knew it, we were kissing" she blushed again. "I knew it!" Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "But that's all we did" Kagome continued. "As much as we both wanted to take it further, I told him we have to wait until Naraku's defeated." Kagome sighed. "Did you tell him you love him?" Sango asked. "No. And he never said he loved me, only that he wanted me" she told her friend. "So what are you going to do, Kagome?" Sango questioned. "I'm going to take it one day at a time, continue collecting shards, and defeat Naraku. Until he's defeated, I can't let my true feelings be known. Naraku would find out and use it against us." She sighed again. They walked in silence until they caught up with InuYasha at the edge of a lush forest. Kagome's head snapped up. "There are 3 jewel shards ahead of us" she informed the group. They prepared for battle. Giving a growl, InuYasha yelled "Let's go guys. Those shards aren't gonna come to us" and ran into the forest with the rest of the group following close behind.

. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Map

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. You are all correct- this story has a long way to go plus many twists and turns before it is truly complete. However, I could not bear the thought of not sharing just because there's still more to write. So to quote and old movie "fasten your seatbelts, kiddies. It's going to be a bumpy ride"!

The Map

The group was heading north the fourth day after Kagome recovered from her injuries. She had sensed several jewel shards in that direction. InuYasha ran off to scout ahead as the rest of the group followed and Sango took the opportunity to discuss yesterday's events with Kagome. Several blushes and minutes later, they caught up with InuYasha at the edge of a lush forest. Kagome's head snapped up. "There are 3 jewel shards ahead of us" she informed the group. They prepared for battle. Giving a growl, InuYasha yelled "Let's go guys. Those shards aren't gonna come to us" and ran into the forest with the rest of the group following close behind.

The battle was over. The shards were collected, and the tension between InuYasha and Kagome was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sango and Miroku avoided the two, not wanting to get caught between the two as the group continued through the forest. Kagome was lost in thought, mulling over the events of the day before. _"That darn InuYasha! He's been avoiding me all day!" _she thought angrily. _"I bet he's regretting everything that happened yesterday. I'm so glad I didn't tell him my true feelings…" _her thoughts stopped abruptly as she felt a tingling where the hidden amulet was on her chest. "Hey Sango!" Kagome caught up with the demon slayer. "What's up Kagome" the slayer asked. "I need a few minutes to myself to sort some things out. Could you run interference with InuYasha for me? I promise I'll be back in 10 minutes" Kagome asked her friend. "Okay, but you owe me big time!" "Thanks, Sango!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she took off into the forest.

Once she was far enough away from the group, Kagome used her Miko powers to erect a barrier just like Hephaestus told her. A few seconds later, a small wiry god with curly blond locks appeared. He was dressed in a short white and gold toga, plus a helmet and sandals that both sported wings. He hovered a few inches above the ground. "I am Hermes, messenger of the gods. You are Kagome, right?" he asked the girl. "Hai, I am Kagome. What news do you bring?" she replied. "I bring a message from Hephaestus. Your Sensei is in these woods half a day's travel from here." He handed her a map, which instantly absorbed into her hands, transferring the directions directly into her head. "Arigato, Hermes." Kagome bowed slightly. "Good luck, dear lady" he saluted and flew off. Kagome took down the barrier and started walking, trying to figure out how she was going to get the group to follow the map without giving away her secret. "_Wait! There was a hot spring on the map! I'll tell them I 'sensed' the spring!" _Plan in mind, she headed back to the group.

After sitting InuYasha several times, Kagome was able to persuade all of them that the hot spring she 'sensed' would be a great place to make camp for the night. They reached the spring as the sun was starting to set. It was partially hidden behind a small rock formation, so they decided to set up camp just on the other side of the rocks. The set up went fast since they all knew what had to be done. After eating dinner and cleaning up the mess, Sango and Kagome made the boys promise to stay in camp, and skirted around the rock formation to enjoy the hot spring. Though both wanted to enjoy 'girl talk' about the boys, they knew they were too close and the boys would be able to hear everything, so they simply enjoyed the quiet peace of the night while soaking in the warm waters.

InuYasha couldn't smell anything-the sulfur from the hot spring hung over everything. He was more alert for sounds since his sense of smell was of no use. Unfortunately for him, the being approaching the hot spring made no sound as he glided over the rough terrain. He knew Kagome was here now and decided it was time to make his grand entrance.

Kagome and Sango had just finished dressing and were getting ready to head back around the rock formation to camp when Kagome sensed his presence. "Sango, we're not alone" she warned the demon slayer as the man approached them. He was tall, muscular, and tan. His golden shoulder length locks shimmered with light though the sun had already set. He was dressed in braided white form fitting -"_boy are they snug" _she thought- pants and a white vest that complemented his tan. He positively glowed. As he got closer, they both noticed his brilliant blue eyes and his strong chiseled jaw line. Both women sucked in their breath at his beauty. He was downright _gorgeous! _"Good evening ladies." His deep, sensual voice caused them both to shiver with pleasure. "I am Apollo. What brings you to my forest?" he asked as he captured each of their hands and brought them to his lips. Before they could answer, a growling hanyou decided to make his appearance and broke the contact.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha snarled at the man who had dared touch his Kagome. Apollo raised his hands, palms out. "I did not mean to offend" he chuckled. "I was strolling the banks of the lake and noticed these two divine goddesses, so I thought to introduce myself". Sango and Kagome had both sighed and blushed when he called then goddesses. Before InuYasha could interrupt, Apollo continued. "I am a master healer. I live here, just over the rise" he gestured to the right. A gentle rain started to fall and Miroku and Shippo joined the group. "You and your traveling companions are welcome to come and stay in my hut tonight so you do not need to stay out in the rain." "No way!" InuYasha growled. "SIT BOY!" InuYasha was slammed to the ground by the command as Kagome stepped forward. "Arigato, your offer is greatly appreciated." _"So this is the god Hephaestus told me about. He's gorgeous!" _Kagome thought to herself. "I am Kagome. These are my friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." She pointed to each one. "And the one planted into the ground is InuYasha". She received a glare from the hanyou as he pulled himself up off the ground. "We'll get our things and be right back. Let's go everyone". They retreated to camp and gathered their things, then joined Apollo for the short trip to his hut.


	6. Chapter 6 Sensei

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Sensei

A gentle rain had just started to fall when the group met Apollo, the Greek god disguising himself as a master healer. They decided to join Apollo in his hut out of the rain rather than remain in the open. They broke down camp, grabbed their things and followed Apollo over the rise. InuYasha grumbled the whole way there. He did not like this man one bit. _"I thought she knew how I felt after last night" _he thought as he watched his Kagome walking next to HIM. He scowled and turned away from the sight. "Why are you so grumpy, InuYasha?" Shippo asked as he scampered over. "Are you jealous that Kagome is walking with Apollo?" Shippo giggled, and then fell to the ground as InuYasha whacked him on the head. "Shut up, brat! I ain't jealous! I'm just mad we're stopping again when there are so many shards still out there!" he snuck a glance at Kagome again. _"What the?! Why's she holding his arm?! And blushing?" _He growled again_. _

Kagome walked silently next to Apollo, lost in her thoughts. Being true to her nature, it wasn't long before she tripped on a tree root. Apollo caught her before she could fall and silently offered her his arm for support. "I am such a klutz! Arigato, Apollo." She blushed as she accepted the offered arm. "Anytime, dear lady" he blessed her with his radiant smile, causing her to blush again. The group continued on until they reached Apollo's hut. "Come on in, everyone. Please make yourselves at home" he offered his hospitality as they entered the hut and gasped.

The hut was huge inside! Besides the great room they stood in, there was a large cooking area, a large sitting area filled with large pillows surrounding a fireplace 3 people could stand in without hitting their heads on the mantle, and at least 4 rooms off the back wall. "Wow, Apollo! What an extraordinary home you have!" Miroku looked around with admiration. "Feh! It'll do for the night" InuYasha grumped. He was still upset that Kagome was paying so much attention to the healer.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Apollo led them to the rooms in the back. "This first room is mine." He moved on to the second door. "Dear ladies, you may have the second room" he opened the door to reveal a spacious room decorated in sage green and gold tones. There were two large, overstuffed futons covered with matching linens and fluffy pillows. To one side was a small vanity table with a mirror. It was filled with glass bottles that appeared to be lotions and perfumes. "Please help yourselves to anything in the room" Apollo offered as the girls took everything in. "Arigato, Apollo. You are more than generous" Sango thanked him, obviously in awe of the luxuriousness of the room. "There's a closet full of clothing you may use as well during your stay" he pointed to a small door in the back. Kagome walked over and opened the door, revealing dozens of kimonos and yukatas made of the finest silk. "They're beautiful, Apollo" Kagome breathed as she caressed the soft garments. "You are going to spoil us" she beamed at him. "Nonsense! Everyone deserves a little pampering now and then" he brushed off her comment and moved on to the next room. "Monk and hanyou, you may use the third room" he opened the door revealing a room slightly smaller than the last. It was done in purples and reds, otherwise it was almost identical to the previous room. Instead of the vanity, there was a desk with an assortment of papers and writing supplies. "Monk, please feel free to use the supplies to restock your sutras while you are here" Apollo gestured towards the desk. Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I did use up most of my supply in the last battle. Arigato, Apollo." He accepted the offer. InuYasha snorted and turned away. "You're all going soft" he skulked over to one of the futons and jumped into the center, sat down with his hands in his sleeves and Tetsusaiga in his lap. "InuYasha, stop being so rude!" Kagome scolded him, causing his ears to flatten against his skull. "Its okay, Kagome" Apollo flashed his thousand watt smile at her, causing InuYasha to growl. "You're all tired and in need of sleep". He led them out of the room. "The last door leads to the bath house. Please feel free to use it whenever you want."

Apollo returned to the sitting area and gracefully positioned himself on a large pillow in the center. The others gathered around him, all except InuYasha, of course. "Your generosity is deeply appreciated, Apollo. How can we ever repay you?" Miroku bowed his head in thanks. "Apollo waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense! It's lonely here and your company is more than enough payment for the use of my hut." He turned to Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I sense you are a Miko." She nodded confirmation. "Have you been honing your healing powers?" he asked. "The village priestess Kaede has been teaching me, however there's so much to learn!" she sighed. "I haven't had much time to spend with her lately. We've been too busy retrieving the shards." "Then it is fortunate that we have met!" Apollo exclaimed as he took her hands in his, causing InuYasha to growl again. "I insist you all stay here with me for a while so I can complete the training Kaede has started!" InuYasha started to protest. "No way! We got shards to find!" "InuYasha- SIT!" he slammed into the floor. Kagome huffed. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo- are you all willing to stay for a while so I can complete my Miko training?" she asked the group. They nodded their assent. "Then it's settled! We accept your offer, Apollo sensei" she turned to InuYasha, who was getting up off the floor. "InuYasha, please come out onto the porch with me" she walked out the door, fully expecting him to follow. He flattened his ears again and followed her out.


	7. Chapter 7 A promise

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

A Promise

Apollo asked Kagome to stay for a week so he could help her complete her Miko training. InuYasha started to protest. "No way! We got shards to find!" "InuYasha- SIT!" he slammed into the floor. Kagome huffed. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo- are you all willing to stay for a while so I can complete my Miko training?" she asked the group. They nodded their assent. "Then it's settled! We accept your offer, Apollo sensei" she turned to InuYasha, who was getting up off the floor. "InuYasha, please come out onto the porch with me" she walked out the door, fully expecting him to follow. He flattened his ears again and followed her out.

Kagome leaned against the porch railing, watching the rain come down. _"So much has happened in the last 10 days. I was poisoned by a snake-vulture demon and nearly died, met four gorgeous Greek gods, got a beautiful weapon crafted by Hephaestus, an amulet to help me channel my Miko powers, and InuYasha actually kissed me! Boy is my head spinning. And to top it off, I can't tell anyone what's going on." _She sighed heavily, lost in her own thoughts.

InuYasha stepped onto the porch and realized Kagome was deep in thought. "_Kami! She is beautiful!" _he thought as he watched emotions play across her face. He felt guilty for the way he had been acting since she got hurt, but he couldn't help it. He cared for her too much not to worry about her and want to protect her. He stepped closer and waited until she realized he wad behind her.

Kagome finally realized InuYasha had come up behind her. She cleared her face of her emotions, straightened up and turned to face him. He had a strange look on his face, somewhere between anger and guilt. He started glaring at her, obviously not happy with the situation. "InuYasha" she placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to blush, but he didn't pull away. "What" he grunted. She started to caress his cheek gently and he closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. "Please let me do this" she asked. "I need to complete my training if we are going to have any chance to defeat Naraku." She moved closer to him so their bodies were almost touching. "Kaede only taught me basic healing skills. I need to learn more. I need to learn how to control my Miko powers, how to use them, and most importantly, how to fight using them at full power." She paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Apollo is a master healer. He is the only one in this time who can teach me what I need to know." InuYasha listened to Kagome as he breathed in her heavenly scent which calmed his anger. "I know Kagome" he groaned as he pulled her into a hug. "I just can't stand the thought of you spending so much time with him." he admitted. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. They were swirling with so many emotions, she couldn't read them easily. "He is a master healer, and will be my sensei. Nothing more" she promised, still looking into his eyes. They flicked red for a moment before returning to their usual golden color. "We'll stay one week" he started to protest but she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "One week, InuYasha. I know it seems like a long time, but when my training is done, we'll take a couple of days and go somewhere alone". "Just you and me?" he asked when she removed her finger from his lips. She nodded as she blushed. "And I get to choose where we go and what we do?" he whispered seductively as he slipped his clawed hands up under the edge of her shirt and started caressing her lower back. "Y-Yes" she agreed with a shiver. "And if you promise not to interfere with my training, I promise not to S-I-T you" she offered as added incentive, shivering with pleasure as he continued to caress her back. "How could I say no to a deal like that" he agreed huskily as he leaned towards her. "Seal your promise with a kiss?" he breathed against her lips, causing her to shiver again in anticipation. "Uh-huh" she murmured as his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss.

His hands continued to roam over her back under her shirt as his fangs nipped at her lips asking for entrance. She willingly complied, allowing him to deepen their kiss as his tongue plundered her sweet mouth. Without realizing it, Kagome's hands found their way into his silver locks and began caressing his ears. His purr of pleasure against her lips sent waves of pleasure through her body. InuYasha moved closer, pressing Kagome into the railing behind her. The cold, wet railing on her bare back shocked her enough to pull her out of her passion induced haze. She broke their kiss, both panting heavily as their foreheads touched. "Now that's the way to seal a promise" he smirked at her as she pulled away from him. "We better get back in before that hentai monk comes out to find us" InuYasha said as he gently tucked Kagome's shirt back into her skirt, caressing her bottom as he pulled away. "Now who's the hentai" she giggled at him as he folded his arms together with a huff. "Feh!" was all he said as he followed her back into the hut, resisting the urge to caress her bottom again.


	8. Chapter 8 Lessons

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

A/N: A special thank you to all who have reviewed, especially my two steadfast supporters MirrorFlower and Darkwind, and Avelyn Lauren, who have been providing feedback on this story since I first posted it.

Lessons

Sango couldn't wait to talk to Kagome alone. In spite of a slight blush, InuYasha had a smug look on his face and Kagome looked flustered and flushed upon their entrance back into the hut. The group said their good nights and retired to their rooms, Shippo choosing to go with the monk and the hanyou after receiving the "don't-you-dare-come-with-us-it's-time-for-girl-talk" glare from Sango.

As soon as the door closed, Sango pounced. "So what happened, Kagome?" Kagome blushed as she thought about her promise to InuYasha and the minutes that followed. "Whatever do you mean, Sango?" Kagome tried feigning innocence. Sango shot her a look. "I covered for you- you owe me" Sango called in her debt for covering for Kagome earlier that day when she snuck off. Sighing, Kagome sat down on the bed and Sango flopped next to her. "Hold on a sec…" Kagome placed a small sound barrier around the bed. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I don't want sensei or Miroku hearing any of this. Promise me this stays between us?" Sango had never seen Kagome so serious before. "I promise on my life, Kagome." Head down to hide her red face, Kagome told Sango what had happened from the moment she walked out onto the porch until they returned inside. Sango's eyes were wide by the end. "He's been hanging around Miroku too much" Sango finally said. Their eyes met, and next thing you know they were both rolling on the bed, laughing hysterically. After several minutes, Kagome sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Sango. I needed a good laugh after everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks." The two friends hugged each other tight. Kagome removed the sound barrier and got up. "I think I'll turn in now, Sango. I only have seven days to learn from Apollo sensei, so I'm sure the lessons will be long and exhausting." Kagome and Sango changed into lightweight sleeping yukatas and climbed onto their futons. "This sure beats the ground" Sango sighed blissfully as she sank into the soft pillows. "Now you know why I like to go home to my time when I can. My bed is the same way and is a great break from rocks and dirt." Kagome smiled slightly and sighed again. "Sleep well, Kagome". "You too, Sango". The girls drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome was right about the lessons. Apollo banged on the door at the crack of dawn. "Kagome! Rise and shine!" he called cheerfully through the door. "You have 5 minutes to come out for breakfast or I come in after you. Make sure you wear one of the training yukatas in the dresser." Kagome rolled over to the edge of the futon and groaned. _"It's a good thing he's so handsome or I'd be tempted to beat him up" _she thought as she got up. _"Sango must have been wiped out. She slept through all that noise" _Kagome chuckled softly as she glanced at the demon slayer sprawled on the other futon. She got up and pulled a black training yukata out of the dresser. She dressed quickly, then headed to the bath house to wash up before heading out to breakfast, knowing that the next few days were going to be challenging.

"_Damn! I hate it when I'm right!" _she thought tiredly as she slipped into the warm water of the bathing pool. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought back on the last three days. Apollo had started her training early each morning, stopping briefly for mid day meals, then continuing well past dark. He had used his powers as a god to transfer all the healing knowledge he had into her head the first morning. She heard InuYasha growling in the background every time Apollo touched her, which was quite frequently since this was the best way for him to teach her. He then started working with her on controlling her Miko powers. He showed her how to control her powers and bring them forth in a consistent and controlled manner. Soon, she was able to create balls of energy and hold them in her hands. He guided her hands over parts of his body to teach her where to apply the energy balls and how to safely use them to heal various injuries, which of course angered the hanyou even more. He showed her how to throw the same energy balls as weapons, using himself as well as the forest around them as targets.

Kagome could sense that Apollo's attentiveness was getting to InuYasha. The hanyou kept interfering with her training, causing her to lose her concentration on several occasions. This caused Apollo to work her even harder and touch her even more because he knew it bothered InuYasha so much. By the end of the third day, the situation spiraled out of control. Apollo was teaching her how to focus her energies through her fingertips and use pressure points to block or cause pain. He had her hands in his as he pressed her fingers into the various points on his own body, telling her what each pressure point affected as they went. InuYasha stormed over and forcibly separated their hands, claiming there was no way they had to touch like that for Kagome to learn. In a blink of an eye, Apollo and InuYasha had started fighting physically. Kagome was so tired and irritated by this time that she didn't think twice before she broke the fight up by sitting InuYasha and blasting Apollo with an energy ball, leaving both the god and the demon unconscious in the middle of the training field as she headed for the bath house, muttering about baka inus and baka kamis under her breath the whole way.

She sank into the warmth of the water, willing it to wash away the anger she felt simmering inside. Since she had come back from her visit with the Greek gods, she felt as if she was losing control of her emotions. _"I just can't seem to let the anger go like I used to" _she growled in frustration as she bathed. _"It's like someone left the flood gate open and now I can't close it again". _ She pushed her thoughts aside as she rinsed off and got out of the bath. After toweling herself dry, she slipped into a lightweight lavender silk sleeping yukata and headed to bed without bothering to check and see if Apollo and InuYasha had come back to the hut or not. She slipped into the futon, erected a sound, demon, and god proof barrier around the futon and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Jealousy

InuYasha was beside himself over the 'training' Apollo was giving to Kagome. The bastard woke her up before the sun was up, and then worked her hard all day until well after the sun went down. The thing that bothered him most was how the damn healer couldn't seem to keep from touching his Kagome. He growled as he remembered the previous two days.

The first morning, Apollo had taken both of Kagome's hands in his and sat down on the ground with her, sitting much closer than InuYasha thought was necessary. InuYasha watched and glared at them as he sat under a tree a few yards away. Eventually the two got up and Apollo started teaching Kagome how to summon and control her powers at will. A skill InuYasha admitted she needed, but the training still made him growl because the jerk kept touching his Kagome for no apparent reason. He was so glad when Apollo ended the training for the day so he could have some alone time with Kagome. He was shocked when Kagome headed straight to bed without so much as a good night to anyone. He didn't let anyone know how much her actions hurt him as he mumbled good night and headed for his own bed.

The second day, Apollo was teaching Kagome how to use the balls of energy she created. This started the hanyou growling again because the bastard kept guiding Kagome's hands over his body. InuYasha was able to relax a little when Apollo began teaching Kagome how to throw her energy balls as weapons. She would throw the energy balls at various targets within the forest. InuYasha smirked when Kagome decided to use Apollo as a target, her energy ball sending him flying several feet in the air when it hit. Then it was back to the touchy-feely stuff again. InuYasha was still growling when Apollo ended the training for the night. Again, Kagome ignored him and went straight to bed. He flattened his ears to his head and headed to his own bed without saying good night to anyone.

InuYasha snapped back to the present day. This was the third day of training and he couldn't stop himself from interfering with Kagome's training when the jerk touched her. _"Kagome's starting to get upset, I hope she doesn't sit me" _he thought to himself. He growled deeper when he saw Apollo touching Kagome even more. When Apollo captured Kagome's hands in his and started touching various points on his body, something inside InuYasha snapped. "Get your hands of her! There's no reason for you to make her touch you like that!" He growled and forcibly separated their hands. In a blink of an eye, Apollo swung his fist and connected with InuYasha's nose. "Stay out of this, hanyou! I am the sensei here and I know what is necessary to teach Kagome!" InuYasha hit the ground, then jumped back up with a snarl. "Don't ever touch her like that again!" InuYasha swung and missed. Before they knew it, the two were wrestling on the ground, throwing punches left and right. Out of the corner of his eye, InuYasha saw Kagome summon an energy ball. He let go of Apollo and stepped back to watch the jerk get fried. Before he had time to enjoy the bastard's pain, he heard those dreaded words- "InuYasha- SIT!" His face slammed into the ground and he lost consciousness.

InuYasha woke up with a start when cold lake water drenched his face. "What the hell? What'd you do that for, Sango?" He glared at her as he sputtered. Sango's eyes were blazing as she grabbed the hanyou and the healer by their ears. "What the hell did you two do?" She bellowed at them. "What do you mean?" InuYasha snapped back. "You two did something to hurt Kagome and I want to know what!" She pushed them away. "What happened?" InuYasha was becoming frantic. "The two of you have been out for hours! Whatever you did pissed her off do much Kagome has sealed herself inside a barrier and l can't get her to wake up!" Upon hearing this, the two men ran back to the hut as fast as they could, leaving the stunned demon slayer in a cloud of dust.

The god and the hanyou were stopped short at the end of Kagome's futon. A powerful barrier kept repelling them every time they tried to approach the sleeping Miko. "This is all your fault healer!" InuYasha yelled at Apollo before taking a swing at him. "No way! You're the one who wouldn't stay out of the way of Kagome's training!" Apollo shot back as his fist connected with InuYasha's gut. Miroku rushed into the room and slapped a sutra on each of their foreheads while chanting a binding spell. The two fighting idiots were instantly immobilized. "What the hell! Get this thing off me Monk before I really get mad!" InuYasha growled as his eyes started to turn red. The normally serene Monk snapped. "Do you two idiots even realize what you've done?" He glared at the idiots. "Feh! I didn't start it!" InuYasha gruffed, feeling guilty. "I had nothing to do with this!" Apollo lied through his teeth. "Shows what you two know. While I can't enter the barrier, I was able to meditate and read Kagome's emotions through the barrier. She is angry with both of you right now and has imposed a self induced coma on herself until she can get her anger under control." He paused to calm himself down. "Now, I am going to release you and we are going to go out into the other room where we will discuss what to do calmly and rationally." He started to remove the sutras, then paused. "A warning to both of you- if either of you misbehaves, I won't stop Sango from beating you both to a bloody pulp. She is extremely pissed and itching to beat the heck out of both of you for causing Kagome to do this to herself" He heard both men gulp air at the thought of the angry demon slayer. He finished releasing the sutras and roughly pushed the two idiots out into the other room.


	10. Chapter 10 Evil Partnership

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Evil Partnership

_Zeus and Hephaestus were keeping watch over Kagome and the events going on in her time while Tenshi was training in their time. They knew both halves of the Miko would need guidance if the worlds were to be saved. What they didn't know was one of their own was out to sabotage their carefully made plans. _

Hephaestus and Zeus watched the drama unfold before them. "What in Tartarus is Apollo doing?" Zeus boomed out loud when the pool before them revealed the fist fight between Apollo and InuYasha during Kagome's training. "He's supposed to be training Kagome, not fighting with the half demon." He started to pace in agitation. "Well, the Chosen One is a beautiful woman. We both know Apollo becomes easily infatuated with beautiful mortals, and the Hanyou is obviously jealous." Hephaestus observed. Zeus glared at him before returning his attention to the pool. He turned just in time to see Kagome summon an energy ball and blast Apollo, then screech "InuYasha- SIT!", knocking both the god and hanyou unconscious. Hephaestus chuckled before outright laughing. Zeus had a stunned look on his face that was priceless. "I knew that girl had spunk! No one else would dare interfere with a fighting god but her!" Hephaestus continued to laugh. Zeus started chuckling as well as they watched Kagome storm off muttering about baka-inus and baka-gods. "Well, I've had enough for one day." Zeus waved a hand over the pool and the images faded away. "Shall we go check on Tenshi to see how her training is progressing?" He suggested to Hephaestus. They were still chuckling over the last scene as they headed back to the training room. Neither had noticed the cloaked figure lurking in the shadows along the path Kagome had stormed down.

_The cloaked figure silently observed as Kagome stormed off. 'So this is the Chosen One who will set things right. We'll see about that' the figure thought just before disappearing in a flash of blue._

Naraku was torturing Kagura for trying to plot against him when a cloaked figure appeared in the middle of his hidden castle. The sudden appearance of an intruder broke his concentration long enough for Kagura to escape the room. Naraku's red eyes glowed with rage at the interruption. "Insolent intruder! You will pay with your life!" Naraku roared as he released his miasma to fill the room. The cloaked figure waved a hand in the air, causing the miasma to dissipate instantly. "Whoa there! Didn't mean to ruin your playtime." The cloaked figure moved closer. "I came here to strike a deal with you, Naraku". Naraku's red eyes glittered dangerously as he tossed his long black hair to one side. "Why should I listen?" he demanded. "Because you and I are after the same thing. We both want to destroy the world by filling it with war and strife." Naraku's eyes narrowed. The cloaked figure continued. "I know a certain Miko is trying to get the Shikon no Tama from you. I also know said Miko is currently being trained by Greek gods to defeat you and restore the flow of time to its' intended course." The cloaked figure paused to let Naraku digest this information. "And how can you help me?" He growled at the figure. "I know her weaknesses. I also happen to know how to turn those weaknesses against her and her allies so they cannot succeed. If they do not succeed, the flow of time will remain as it is, on a collision course filled with mayhem and destruction."

Naraku considered the cloaked stranger with cold, calculating eyes. "Continue". The figure slowly walked around the room. "I have seen the future. If the Miko does not succeed, you will take over all of Japan, and eventually the entire world. The lands will be ravaged by war, famine, pestilence- three of my favorite things" the cloaked figure chuckled. "Interesting" Naraku pondered over this stranger's information. "I do not like having partners. They tend to become a liability. However, in your case, I will make an exception on one condition" He glared at the cloaked figure as if daring him to refuse. "And that is?" the figure prompted. "When you finish with the Miko, I want what's left." He grinned maliciously, thinking of the many plans he had for the Miko. "Agreed. So we have a deal?" The figure asked. "Yes, we have a deal. Now reveal yourself so I know who my partner is." Naraku demanded. The cloaked figure put down the hood, revealing tanned skin, shoulder length curly black hair, and a black beard & mustache. His dark brown eyes glittered with excitement as he swept into a bow and introduced himself. "I am Ares, Greek god of war. And you my friend will go down in history as the most bloodthirsty, badass bastard of a warlord this world has ever seen or will ever see again." The god and the hanyou both grinned evilly. "Now, sit back and enjoy the show as I destroy the Miko and her allies. I'll let you know when it's your turn to have fun with the Miko." In a flash of blue lightning, Ares was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Friends

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Friends

InuYasha and Apollo stumbled out into the sitting area, instantly shrinking back into a corner when they saw the angry visage of the demon slayer near the fireplace. Miroku came out and joined them. "Everyone sit down and I'll tell you what I know." He motioned to the pillows on the floor. Shippo was cradled in Sango's arms, trying to comfort her and take the edge off her anger. "When Sango told me about the barrier Kagome created, I figured the two of you were the root cause of it." The two idiots glared at him but didn't say anything. Miroku continued "I was able to meditate and read Kagome's emotions through the barrier. It seems she is having trouble managing her anger. It might be a side affect of the demon snake venom her body absorbed two weeks ago, or it might be our dear Lady Kagome has finally reached the end of her patience with a certain Hanyou." Miroku paused when he heard a snort from said Hanyou. "I'm serious, InuYasha. Think back over the last two years that Kagome has been here in the feudal era. How many times have you two fought, only to have her forgive you and apologize even when it wasn't her fault?" InuYasha blushed and looked at the floor. Miroku continued. "I'm not sure when Kagome will let the barrier down. I am guessing whenever she is able to quell her anger." "Is there anything we can do to help Kagome get her anger back under control?" Shippo asked. "We need to be supportive and give her time to resolve her inner conflict." Miroku replied. "Feh! And how long is that going to take? We got jewel shards to find." InuYasha shrank back at the glare Sango sent his way. "I don't know, InuYasha." Miroku walked over to the fireplace and stared into the golden flames. He turned to face the group again. "I do know when she comes out of her barrier, we need to be more patient and understanding. We're her friends and we need to help her harness her anger and dispel it or…" he trailed off. "Or what?" Apollo questioned, not sure if he was going to like the answer or not. "If not, she may lose control of her Miko powers and hurt someone, including herself." He sighed. "I just wish I knew why her anger has gotten out of control. She was always able to deal with it before. Why can't she now?" he mused.

"Well I think we should do something special for Kagome, you know, to try and take her mind off whatever is making her angry." Sango commented. "I could draw a picture" Shippo offered. "She'd like that, Shippo" Sango hugged the kit. "I'll teach her some meditation chants to help her calm down and relax when she's feeling stressed." Miroku decided. "I will continue to teach her about her Miko powers. If she knows how to use them, it will be easier for her to keep them under control." Apollo commented. "I'll work with her on some physical training so she can work the anger out of her system instead of letting it take over." Sango stated. "How about you, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Hn. I'll figure something out" he grunted. _"No way am I going to tell them what I plan to do" _he thought, hiding his face under his bangs so they couldn't see his blush. Miroku stretched and yawned. "Well, let's get some sleep. Hopefully Kagome will come out of her barrier in the morning."

Sango could tell InuYasha was worried about Kagome, though he wouldn't say it outright. "InuYasha?" She started. He grunted. "I'll take your futon tonight. Why don't you stay with Kagome? That way if something happens, you can protect her." She looked at the Hanyou. "Feh. Whatever." He mumbled. _"She knows I'm worried and I want to be near Kagome until she wakes up. Thanks, Sango." _He thought, unable to vocalize his thanks. Sango grabbed a sleeping yukata out of the room and headed to the second bedroom with Shippo in tow. InuYasha closed the door behind her and sat down in a back corner so he could watch the room and Kagome at the same time. He soon drifted off in thought.

"_Why, Kagome? Why are you having trouble now?" _He shook his head to clear it. _"I'll try to be better and not interfere with your training. Seeing Apollo touching you makes my inner demon want to come out." _ He looked at the sleeping girl again. _"Somehow I'll make it up to you…" his_ thoughts drifted away as he fell into a light sleep.

He woke suddenly, at first not knowing why. He quickly scanned the room, finally looking at Kagome on the bed. She was moaning and thrashing in her sleep. _"She's having a nightmare." _He thought as he moved closer to the futon. _"I wish she would let the barrier down so I could help her." _A slight pulse ran through the room. _"The barrier's down. I wonder why" _he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "InuYasha, help me" Kagome cried in her sleep. "Kagome, I'm here" he grabbed her shoulders, trying to wake her up. She just flinched and started crying again. "I…can't…get…away…where are you?" She panted, her face tightened in pain as her hands clutched the sheets. _"She's not waking up. What can I do?" _he was angry and guilty, not being able to help her. He slid into the bed next to her and pulled her close, stilling her thrashing arms. "I'm here, Kagome. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Her face calmed as she sighed and snuggled closer into his warmth, never waking up. He continued holding her as sleep finally overtook him.


	12. Chapter 12 Suspicions

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Suspicions

_While Zeus and Hephaestus were keeping watch over Kagome and the events going on in her time, Tenshi was training and keeping her eyes on a certain Greek god who was up to no good. _

Tenshi was working on her agility skills. She balanced on a rock one foot near the top of the training wall. She did not think of the ground thirty feet below as she vaulted into the air and landed in a one-handed handstand on a bar ten feet below her previous location. She continued to leap and vault from hand to foot until she had traversed the length of the wall and now stood five feet from the ground. Ares walked in just as she flipped and twisted through the air, landing in a crouch on the ground before him. He clapped as she stood up. "Bravo, Tenshi. I see you are becoming as agile as a mountain goat and are not afraid to fly like the birds." She gave him a cold look. "I do what I must to complete my training." She brushed off his praise as she glared at him. "Damn, girl! Becoming quite the conversationalist, I see." He chuckled. "What do you want, war god" she refused to respond to his sarcasm. "Can't the teacher check on his prize student?" He strode over and flopped onto a throne like chair in the corner. "Most teachers stay and teach their students." She responded as she grabbed a staff to continue training. "Ow! You hurt me, girl!" he held his hands to his chest in mock pain before creating a goblet of wine out of thin air. Tenshi did not respond to his words as she began attacking the training dummies in the center of the room. As she moved she mentally retreated, allowing her body to react on instinct. _"I smell poison on him; the same poison the Caretaker smelled whenever she battled the Evil Hanyou. This god must be watched closely." _She shattered a dummy with the force of her blow and moved on. _"I will talk to the goddess of knowledge to find an oracle who can tell me what the future holds." _She shattered the remaining training dummy and turned to the god. "Find me real opponents, God. I grow weary of destroying straw figures." She stalked off to her chambers without waiting for his reply.

The next day Tenshi had lessons with Athena, goddess of knowledge. Once the lessons were complete, Tenshi approached with her question. "Goddess, is there an oracle near?" she asked as she bowed respectfully. "Yes, Tenshi. There is an oracle half a day's walk from here. Why do you wish to know?" Athena questioned. "There are humans and demons alike who believe in prophecy. I wish to learn about prophecies so I may better deal with the believers." She lied smoothly. "Good idea, Tenshi. Such knowledge may come in handy in your future. I will send my steed Pegasus to you in the morning. He will take you there faster than you could walk." The goddess decided. "Now I believe you have a date with Ares and his band of ruffians." She dismissed Tenshi and disappeared in a pouf of golden light. _"Tomorrow I shall seek the information I need." _Tenshi thought as she jogged down the hallways towards the training room.

Tenshi fought the ruffians with abandon, her hair whipping about her like a cloud as she moved almost faster than the eye could follow. The men roared as they attacked. They were clumsy and uncoordinated in their movements. Tenshi took great pleasure in every bone and weapon she snapped. She did not kill the men- no, it would be much more humiliating to let them live knowing they had been beaten by a mere woman with no weapon but her own body. She leapt into the air, landing on one of the lower bars of the training wall as two men charged with raised swords. She flipped seconds before the swords would have hit her feet, causing the swords to embed themselves into the wooden pole. Before the men could free their weapons, Tenshi kicked the back of the first warrior's knee, popping it out of the socket. He landed hard on the ground, grasping his knee in agony. Before he hit the floor, Tenshi had grabbed the other man and slammed the heel of her hand hard in his nose. She dropped him to the ground, unconscious and bleeding. The other men blinked and she was gone in a flash. They looked around in confusion until one of them spotted her hanging by one arm from the great chandelier in the center of the room. She swung out and up, flipping and twisting mid air so she was behind two of the men before they knew it. Knocking their heads together, she let the unconscious bodies fall to the floor and turned towards the last three men. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she sneered "Ready or not, _boys_, here I come." She performed a series of back flips and cartwheels across the room, ending in a handstand while kicking two of the men and sending them flying into the wall. The last man was quivering in fear as she approached. "Boo" she said, and he passed out cold from fear. An eerie silence settled over the room as the last man fell. You could hear the occasional moan, but for the most part the warriors were silent in their defeat. "War God!" Tenshi bellowed. "Find me opponents more worthy of my abilities for the next session!" She turned to leave the room. "And clean up this mess" she hollered over her shoulder as she headed to her chambers.

After her workout, Tenshi slipped into the warm waters of the indoor bath at the far end of her chambers. As she washed the grime and sweat away, she thought about her visit to the oracle planned for the next morning. _"Ares is up to something and I intend to find out what." _She massaged soap into her hair, then rinsed and exited the bath. She dried off and dressed while thinking about her other half. "_The Caretaker is strong, but she cares too much. She could never take a life even if it meant saving millions." _After brushing her hair, Tenshi headed out of her room down the corridor towards the kitchens. _"I must protect the Caretaker at all costs, and if that means killing the War god, so be it." _She thought as she headed to dinner.


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmare

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Nightmare

After a hot bath, Kagome headed to bed without bothering to check and see if Apollo and InuYasha had come back to the hut or not. She slipped into the futon, erected a sound, demon, and god proof barrier around the futon and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. That dreamless sleep did not last very long…

She and InuYasha were in an open field, enjoying the day and each other's company. They lay on the soft grass, watching the fluffy white clouds float by. She intertwined one of her hands with his, and for once he didn't pull away. "_I could get used to this"_ she thought as she closed her eyes. A shadow across her face caused her to open her eyes. The sky was turning black. She turned to look at InuYasha, but he was no longer there. Kagome sat up, a feeling of dread starting to creep over her. The sky was now pitch black, but not from the loss of light. The sun was being blocked by thousands of demons, all headed towards her. She jumped to her feet and thought her bow into existence. 'Where is everyone? I can't defeat this many demons alone!' She started to panic when she saw Naraku and his deadly purple miasma moving towards her across the field. "Miko! You are mine!" he roared, and vanished. Cold arms wrapped around her from behind, trapping her arms and causing her weapon to disappear. She couldn't move as Naraku began to squeeze tighter. "You are mine and I will not let you escape!" he hissed as Kagome struggled against him. The grassy field morphed into a muddy swamp filled with purple miasma. The muck that was a combination of mud and Naraku's misshapen body pulled at her, dragging her slowly down. She tried to use her Miko powers, but couldn't. "InuYasha, help me!" she cried as her body slowly sunk into the poisonous glop. Tears were rolling down her face as she struggled. As darkness started to overtake her, she heard him call "Kagome, I'm here". She fought harder against the pull of the swamp mud. "I…can't…get…away…where are you?" She cried. Clawed hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the muck Strong arms gathered her up and swiftly carried her to safety. "I'm here, Kagome. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you." He murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Her face calmed as she sighed and snuggled closer into his warmth. The swamp was gone, replaced once again with a grassy field. The sky went back to a brilliant blue peppered with fluffy white clouds as the nightmare started to fade.

Kagome felt warm and safe. She snuggled into the warm body behind her. _"Wow! What a way to end a nightmare!" _she thought "W_ait! Warm body?" _her eyes flew open and she noticed a red clad arm around her waist. _"How did InuYasha get in the bed?" _she wondered. _"I placed a demon proof barrier around it before I fell asleep. Oh well. Guess I'll enjoy it while I can_" She rolled over so she was facing her hanyou, wrapped her arms around his waist, tucked her head under his chin, and fell back to sleep. 

Kagome woke with a start when her amulet started tingling. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. _"I guess I didn't dream InuYasha getting through my barrier." _She thought as she carefully loosened his hold on her waist. She felt her amulet tingling again as she climbed off the futon, careful not to wake the exhausted hanyou with her movements. She quickly and quietly dressed in a blue training yukata before exiting the room. _"I'm not ready to see anyone yet today. Thank Kami no one is up yet." _She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered the outer rooms were empty. Dawn was breaking, bathing the area in golden and orange rays as she hurried off the porch and into the forest to meet with the Greek god who had summoned her.

When she was sure no one was around, Kagome created her special barrier with assistance from the amulet. Within 5 minutes, a flash of blue light revealed Hephaestus. "Kagome! Glad you got the signal!" He grasped her hands in his. Kagome blushed. "It's good to see you again, Hephaestus." "Please, call me Hef" he flashed a brilliant smile. "Okay.. Hef." She blushed again and looked down at her feet. "Well, down to business." He still held her hands. "Zeus and I have been observing your training and saw what happened." She looked up at him, guilt and anger over her reaction to the fight flashed in her eyes. "How much did you see?" She asked. "We saw it all." Kagome was embarrassed. "I can explain. It's just the two of them were fighting and I got mad and..." She tried to explain but Hef cut her off. "Kagome, enough. You were justified in your actions." She looked at him in confusion. Hef continued. "They interrupted your training, which made you mad. Unfortunately, the same thing will keep happening until you succeed in your mission." He paused to pull her hands to his chest, causing her to blush even deeper than before. "Zeus and I want to help you get through this, so we had Aphrodite create a potion that will help you control your anger." A blue bottle shaped like a pyramid appeared in the air next to them, rotating and catching the early morning light. It sparkled like nothing Kagome had ever seen. She was enticed by its' beauty. "Why would she do that for me?" Kagome asked. "She wants you to succeed in your quest." He replied as he brought her hands to his lips for a kiss. Kagome blushed again while trying to remove her hands from his. "I don't know, Hef. I want to talk to my pack before I decide." She looked at the ground. "_This feels wrong_." she thought to herself. She had no time for other thoughts as Hef grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled her close. A small gasp escaped her lips. "What are you doing?" she started to struggle. "I'm trying to help you" he held her tight as she fought him. "Just let me place a drop on your lips and your anger will go away." He opened the bottle and lifted the dropper, moving it towards her lips. Kagome pulled as far back as she could, leaning her head back and away from the stopper. "_I did it again! I can't get free, and no one knows I left the hut so no one will come and save me!" _Kagome's thoughts were becoming frantic. "I don't want it, Hephaestus" she jerked to the left and bumped his arm, causing the stopper to fly out of his hand. His eyes flashed with anger as he pulled her tight against him. "How dare you refuse help from a god!" he hissed. "Now I will punish you..." he crashed his lips to hers, brutally pillaging her mouth. _"Wait! I've kissed Hephaestus before! This isn't him!" _Kagome brought forth an energy ball in each hand and planted them in the god's chest. He flew through the air and landed with a thud. "Reveal your true self, false god!" Kagome commanded a second set of energy balls formed and ready to fly. The god raised himself up on one elbow and grinned evilly. "How'd you know, Miko" he challenged. Her face went beet red as she replied "None of your damn business! Now reveal or I will purify your ass to Hades and back!" There was a vicious glint in her eye- the god knew she would do it. He stood up slowly and brushed the dirt off. "Okay. You caught me". Hephaestus's image faded to be replaced with a new one. "Which god are you?" she asked as she took in the black leather, spikes, curly black hair and muscles. _"Damn! Why are all the Greek gods so hot!" _She thought. "I am Ares, god of war." He bowed slightly and continued. "And you, dear Miko, just passed the test." She dropped her hands to her sides, confusion crossing her face. "What test?" "Now what fun would that be if I told you?" He smirked. "Oops, gotta go. There's a war in Athens I need to get started. See ya around, Miko". Kagome's jaw hung open as she stared at the spot where Ares had disappeared in a flash of blue. "What the heck?" she questioned out loud. "I can't even contact any of the other Greek gods to ask." She shook her head to clear it. Dissolving the barrier with a wave, she headed back towards the hut, thinking to herself. "_What a way to start the day. It just can't get any better." _


	14. Chapter 14 The Oracle

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

The Oracle

As Tenshi bathed, she thought about her visit to the oracle planned for the next morning. _"Ares is up to something and I intend to find out what. The Caretaker is strong, but she cares too much. She could never take a life even if it meant saving millions." _She dried, dressed, and brushed her hair before heading towards dinner. _"I must protect the Caretaker at all costs, and if that means killing the War god, so be it." _

.

Tenshi met Pegasus at dawn at the base of Mount Olympus. He was a magnificent white steed with a flowing white mane and large white feathered wings. "Greetings, Pegasus. Arigato for finding this mortal worthy of your presence." She bowed to the powerful stallion. Pegasus tossed his head in acknowledgement. She leapt onto his back, feeling his powerful muscles under her legs bunch as he prepared to take off. Air rushed by Tenshi's face, whipping her hair around wildly. The trip that would have taken half a day walking took Pegasus less than an hour. Tenshi enjoyed the feel of the wind as she watched the scenery fly by. Pegasus began his descent, and landed gently on the ground outside of a small marble temple at the base of a mountain. "Thank you, noble steed. Will you wait for me?" Tenshi asked as she dismounted. Pegasus tossed his head in an affirmative manner and moved off to graze. Tenshi headed towards the entrance of the temple, knowing the knowledge she sought was held by the powerful seer within.

"Enter, Tenshi. I have been waiting for you." The melodious voice of the temple's oracle met her as she entered the main room of the temple. "You know my name and have been waiting for me. You must also know the knowledge that I seek." Tenshi responded as she moved towards the oracle. The oracle moved out of the shadows, revealing a young wisp of a girl with milky white eyes. Her long blond hair was plaited and fell down her back to her waist. She wore a Grecian style sleeveless blue gown adorned with silver cording. "I may be blind, but I can still see into your heart." She motioned to a table and chairs where tea and sweet cakes were waiting. "Please, sit and have some tea with me." Tenshi sat down as her hostess served tea. "Arigato for your hospitality, oracle" Tenshi responded in a very un-Tenshi-like way. The girl giggled. "So unlike you, warrior from the future. Please do not act out of character on my account." Tenshi raised one eyebrow at the girl's words. _"How does she know?" _ "Don't forget, I am the oracle and I know everything." The girl replied to her unspoken question. They sat and drank their tea in a comfortable silence.

"Now, warrior, I know you seek to see the future so you may help your other half save all of existence." The oracle rose and moved over to a large mirror. "This mirror will show you the most likely path should the course of time remain unaltered." She waived a hand over the mirror and hazy images began to form. Tenshi watched carefully as the images rolled by, memorizing every detail. Soon the mirror went black again. "So this is the way the world will end?" Tenshi asked. "If you and your counterpart cannot correct the flow of time, yes. The world will be destroyed- past, present, and future." Tenshi thought carefully before speaking again. "How can we alter the path and set time back on its' correct path?" she questioned. "I cannot tell you the answer, Tenshi. However, I can provide the key necessary for you and your counterpart to unlock the answers together." The oracle placed a small, leather bound book in Tenshi's hands. "You must seek your counterpart and decipher the riddles within this tome. If the two of you are able to solve the riddles, the world will be saved. If you cannot, the world will end." The oracle walked back to the mirror. "Before you go, I wish to share one more vision with you." She waved her hand and the mirror began to swirl. "The events you are about to see have already occurred in your counterpart's time. You must bide your time and allow the betrayer to reveal himself to the others. To reveal his betrayal will mean the end of your journey before it has even begun." She stepped back to reveal the past to Tenshi…

_There was a winding path in a small forest. The Caretaker was storming down it, not paying attention to her surroundings. She did not notice a cloaked figure silently observing her. As the Caretaker passed, the figure disappeared in a flash of blue._

_There was a large room inside of a dilapidated castle. A tall, toned man with long black hair and red eyes was torturing a small woman with similar red eyes and dark hair in a bun. A cloaked figure appeared in the middle of the room, allowing the woman to flee. The man's red eyes glowed with rage as he roared "Insolent intruder! You will pay with your life!" A purple haze started to fill the room, and was gone just as quickly with a wave of the cloaked figure's hand. "Whoa there! Didn't mean to ruin your playtime." The cloaked figure moved closer. "I came here to strike a deal with you, Naraku". Naraku's red eyes glittered dangerously as he tossed his long black hair to one side. "Why should I listen?" he demanded. "Because you and I are after the same thing. We both want to destroy the world by filling it with war and strife." Naraku's eyes narrowed. The cloaked figure continued. "I know a certain Miko is trying to get the Shikon no Tama from you. I also know said Miko is currently being trained by Greek gods to defeat you and restore the flow of time to its' intended course." The cloaked figure paused to let Naraku digest this information. "And how can you help me?" He growled at the figure. "I know her weaknesses. I also happen to know how to turn those weaknesses against her and her allies so they cannot succeed. If they do not succeed, the flow of time will remain as it is, on a collision course filled with mayhem and destruction." Naraku considered the cloaked stranger with cold, calculating eyes. "Continue". The figure slowly walked around the room. "I have seen the future. If the Miko does not succeed, you will take over all of Japan, and eventually the entire world. The lands will be ravaged by war, famine, pestilence- three of my favorite things" the cloaked figure chuckled. "Interesting" Naraku pondered over this stranger's information. "I do not like having partners. They tend to become a liability. However, in your case, I will make an exception on one condition" He glared at the cloaked figure as if daring him to refuse. "And that is?" the figure prompted. "When you finish with the Miko, I want what's left." He grinned maliciously, thinking of the many plans he had for the Miko. "Agreed. So we have a deal?" The figure asked. "Yes, we have a deal. Now reveal yourself so I know who my partner is." Naraku demanded. The cloaked figure put down the hood, revealing t__anned skin, shoulder length curly black hair, and a black beard & mustache. His dark brown eyes glittered with excitement as he swept into a bow and introduced himself. "I am Ares, Greek god of war. And you my friend will go down in history as the most bloodthirsty, badass bastard of a warlord this world has ever seen or will ever see again." The god and the hanyou both grinned evilly. "Now, sit back and enjoy the show as I destroy the Miko and her allies. I'll let you know when it's your turn to have fun with the Miko." In a flash of blue lightning, Ares was gone._

The mirror went blank again. _"So I am right in my suspicions as far as Ares is concerned." _Tenshi turned to the oracle. "Arigato, Oracle. I will work with the Caretaker to solve the riddles. I will not reveal Ares' betrayal. However, I will be keeping a close watch over his activities until I return to the feudal era." Tenshi bowed respectfully. "Though you cannot reveal Ares' betrayal to the other gods, you would do well to seek assistance from some of them in your endeavor to solve the riddles." The oracle walked her to the entrance. "Athena and Aphrodite can assist you with communicating with the caretaker. Hephaestus may also be able to help, though I am afraid the poor god is quite smitten with you and may end up causing more problems than he helps solve." Once again the oracle's melodious laugh filled the room. "I will seek the assistance you have suggested, oracle." Tenshi turned back as she was about to leave. "I am in your debt, Oracle. Should you ever need my service, send a message through Athena and I will come immediately." She bowed to the oracle again. "Arigato, Tenshi. I will remember your offer, and I will pray to Athena and the other gods I never have need of your services." The oracle turned and went back into the temple. Tenshi mounted Pegasus and headed back to Mount Olympus to request the assistance she would need in the very near future. 


	15. Chapter 15 New Recruit

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

New Recruit

_His plot to incapacitate Kagome hadn't worked, so Ares came up with a new one. He knew the best way to succeed would be through Kagome's own insecurities. With this thought in mind, he sought out the one person who could shred Kagome's heart and feed the anger that was starting to consume the Miko. _

Ares fumed as he stormed around his temple. "How in Hades did she know I wasn't Hef? No one has ever been able to see through my illusions before" he muttered out loud. "I was so close…she almost took the potion." He slammed a fist into the stone wall next to him. "Still, those lips of hers tasted damn good, even if she wasn't a willing participant." His eyes sparkled at the memory of the anger he had felt radiating off the young Miko when he ravished her. "Now I know why Naraku wants her once she's broken". He chuckled. "And where in Hades did I come up with that baka 'you just passed the test' line? I can't believe she fell for that one." He chuckled again before turning his thoughts to the matter at hand. "Now, on to plan B. The Miko will take the potion one way or another, and I know just who to recruit to help." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of blue.

Kikyo stared into the moonlit sky as her soul collectors brought her new souls to replenish her dead clay body. _"How will I ever get InuYasha back from that dreaded reincarnation" she_ thought as she settled beneath a large tree for the night. Her Miko senses tingled and she rose, swiftly notching an arrow on her bow. "Reveal yourself" she demanded. A flash of brilliant blue lightning lit up the area, revealing a large, masculine man with a head full of shoulder length curly black hair. His muscular body was clothed in tight fitting black leather decorated with spikes and chains. Though her dead body couldn't feel the same way as her live one had, she couldn't help but be drawn to the dark aura and smoldering dark brown eyes of the being before her.

"Who are you?" she asked harshly, masking her reaction with her words. "I am an ally." His sexy voice sent a shiver down her spine. "I need no allies" she defied his statement. "Perhaps not. However, you are in need of assistance whether you believe it or not, and I, Ares, can help you achieve your every desire" he stated cockily as he moved closer, flexing his powerful muscles and sending a shiver up Kikyo's spine. "Do not move any closer or I shall purify you" she threatened. Ares stopped. "Now explain why you are here" she demanded. "I know you desire to reclaim a certain hanyou from a certain Miko we both know and despise." Kikyo arched one eyebrow at him. He continued. "I have the power to make him yours for eternity, and rid the world of that pesky Miko with one blow." He examined his cuticles as he let her digest what he said. "How can you accomplish this when I have failed in the very same quest time and time again?" She lowered her bow slightly, her curiosity piqued by the stranger before her. He smoothed his mustache and ran a hand across his beard before responding. "Let's just say I have resources and powers even Naraku envies." She lowered her bow more as he continued. "I can give you a special potion that will have the hanyou trailing after you like a devoted puppy while causing the Miko to fall apart from her insecurities." A blue bottle shaped like a pyramid appeared in his hands. "Go on" she urged him, a slight glimmer of hope lighting her dead brown eyes. "One drop of this on your lips and a small kiss for your lover, and he is yours. A drop of the same potion on the Miko's lips and she goes slowly, irrevocably insane." The bottle glinted in the moonlight. "And what do you get from this arrangement?" She asked, eyeing the bottle with interest. "My two worst enemies out of my way" he responded. "I don't trust you" her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. His sensual laughter rumbled across the clearing, sending another shiver up her spine. "You are a lot smarter than you look priestess. You shouldn't trust me" he walked over to her and removed her bow from her numb fingers before leaning in so close she could feel his warm breath on her cold lips. "Will you let that stop you from claiming what is rightfully yours?" he whispered as he placed the bottle in her hands. "What is rightfully mine…" she repeated while staring at the bottle in her hands. He stepped away, and then turned to look at her. "Make your choice, Kikyo. Either way I will see the Hanyou and Miko removed from my path. If you choose to use the potion, at least you will have your love back. If not, let's just say he will be waiting in Hell for you when your clay body finally gives out." In a flash of brilliant blue, he was gone.

Kikyo sent her soul collectors out to search for InuYasha and his group. The sooner she could find them, the sooner he would be hers. She sat back against the tree again, looking at the small blue bottle in her cold hand as she pondered what the stranger had told her. _"A drop transferred from my lips to his, and he will be mine forever." _She looked up at the starry sky. "_I wonder…If one drop will make that dreadful reincarnation slowly go insane. What will the whole bottle do?" _A small, evil grin appeared as she closed her eyes and rested while she waited for her faithful soul collectors to return.


	16. Chapter 16 Anger Management, part 1

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Anger Management, part 1

Unknown to Kagome, the night before her group had discussed her anger problem and came up with several ways to try and help her manage it. Kagome was awakened by the amulet and unknown by anyone had slipped out of the hut to meet whichever god had called. She soon discovered the said god was actually Ares in disguise. He vanished in a flash, leaving Kagome alone and confused. She shook her head to clear it. Dissolving the barrier with a wave, she headed back towards the hut, thinking sarcastically to herself. "_What a way to start the day. It just can't get any better." _

Kagome's dark mood was uplifted slightly when she returned to the hut for breakfast. Shippo was waiting anxiously for her return and didn't give her a chance to sit down before he approached. "Good morning, Kagome-san." Shippo greeted as he approached her with his hands behind his back. "Good morning, Shippo. How is my favorite kitsune today?" she asked, masking her unsettled feelings with a bright smile. "Good, Kagome-san." He smiled brightly as he pulled his hands from behind his back. "I drew this for you. I hope it makes you happy" his bright eyes looked at her expectantly as he showed her his drawing. Kagome studied it carefully with a touch of surprise in her eyes. "When did you become such a good artist, Shippo? This drawing looks like it could jump off the page any second." She praised her kit as she viewed the sketch with appreciation. It was a picture of the pack gazing silently out towards a red and pink sunset. Everyone including InuYasha had smiles on their faces. Kagome bent down and lifted her kit for a hug. "Arigato, my kit. This makes me very happy." Shippo beamed at her before hopping back down to the ground. "I'm glad **okaasama**" he blushed. "Gomen, Kagome" he started to apologize when Kagome shushed him. "I like it, Shippo. I feel like you are my kit and I am glad you feel like I am your mother. You may call me okaasama if it makes you happy." He blushed and looked at the ground. "Hai, okaasama, it makes me happy." Kagome ruffled his hair and nudged him towards the door. "Now go outside and play while I eat. I'll be out soon." she promised as he scampered off. No one else was around, so she made a quick breakfast and headed out to the training grounds to see what Apollo had in store for her today.

Kagome exited the hut and saw Shippo practicing his kitsune tricks near the edge of the forest. She headed towards the training area and was soon joined by Apollo. She was grateful he did not try to talk about what happened yesterday. They started training right away, first by reviewing what she had already learned before moving on to more complex tasks. Apollo kept his hands to himself, only touching her when absolutely necessary. "_What is going on? He's acting a little odd today." _ She mused during their lunch break. "Apollo, where is everyone else?" she asked before eating another piece of fruit. "Sango and Miroku took Kirara and said something about visiting a Buddhist shrine close to here." He drank some wine and continued. "InuYasha took off this morning but didn't say where. He did say he'd be back by sundown." Kagome studied her hands for a few minutes before getting up. "Are you ready to continue training?" she asked. "Hai. Let's go". They left the hut and returned to the training area.

"Okay, Kagome. That's enough for today." Apollo surprised her by ending her training in the early afternoon. "Already? We usually keep going until sunset." She replied. "You've just about mastered everything I can teach you, so I figured we'd stop early so you could relax a little before everyone returns." Apollo replied. "Arigato. A little relaxation sounds like a good idea to me." She stated as Shippo ran up and jumped on her shoulder. "I practiced hard today, okaasama." Shippo stated proudly as they headed towards the hut. "Hai, I saw you earlier. Perhaps after we bathe you can show me some of your tricks. "He beamed at her suggestion. "Hai, I would be proud to, okaasama." She put him down. "Now, go get your bath. I'll get mine when you are done." She watched him run off to the bath house to clean up.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. No one said much, which was completely out of character for the group since they were usually chatting and arguing like there was no tomorrow. There wasn't even a slap to be heard as Miroku had actually been keeping his hands to himself for a change. After they cleaned up, Miroku approached Kagome. "Lady Kagome" he caught her attention. "Hai, Miroku?" she put down the dish she had been drying to focus her attention on him. "Would you join me outside for meditation this evening?" he offered his hand. "_Why on earth is he asking me? He never wanted company before." _She shrugged as she answered. "Sure, why not. Its beautiful night and I'm not ready to turn in yet." She took his hand and he led her outside under a large willow tree. "My dear Lady Kagome, have you ever meditated before?" he asked as they sat down under the tree. "No, I haven't Miroku. What do I do?" she asked as she made herself comfortable. "Just follow my lead" he proceeded to tell her how to meditate.

When they were done, Kagome got up and brushed off her yukata and looked up at the sliver of moon showing through the trees. _"Ack! The new moon is tomorrow night! I was going to do something special for InuYasha and I totally forgot! Stupid, stupid me!" _she ranted inside her head. Miroku was looking at her funny. "Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" he asked. "Hai. I forgot I was going to surprise InuYasha with a special activity during the next new moon. That's tomorrow night!" she twitched as Miroku waggled his eyebrows and leered at her. "HENTAI!" she screamed and whacked him on the head. "Hey! I didn't say anything!" he whined, back to some semblance of his normal self. _"What a relief! Wait! I'm happy he's back to being Hentai?!" she thought. _"No, but you were thinking it!" she answered furiously as she stomped back to the hut, leaving a very confused Monk behind.


	17. Chapter 17 Challenge

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Challenge

When Tenshi returned from her visit with the oracle, she decided to seek out Athena to enlist her aid in translating the tome from Greek to Japanese. She headed to the room where she had her lessons with Athena the previous day. "Goddess of knowledge, I request your assistance" Tenshi called out as she entered the room. Within a few minutes, Athena appeared with a flash of golden light. Back from your visit with the oracle, I see." Athena smiled brightly as she approached Tenshi. "Hai. The oracle gave me a tome to assist in the quest. It is in Greek. I need your help translating it so I can read it." Tenshi handed the small, leather bound volume to the goddess. "You do not need me to translate this, Tenshi" she returned the tome to the puzzled warrior. "I will grant you the ability to read any language instead." Athena made to place her hands on Tenshi's forehead, but the warrior swiftly moved away warily. "Gomen, Tenshi. I forgot you do not allow anyone to touch you without permission." Athena bowed. "Will you allow me to touch your forehead to grant you this power?" she asked. "Hai, goddess." Tenshi stepped forward. Though she did not like to be touched, she knew the goddess meant well and the ability to read any language would be beneficial in the future. Athena placed two fingers on each side of Tenshi's temple. A soft golden light flowed from her fingertips into Tenshi's head in a matter of seconds. "There! You can now read the tome as easily as you can read Japanese." Athena stepped back from the warrior. "Arigato, goddess." Tenshi respectfully tilted her head to the goddess. "I will need your assistance again goddess." Tenshi briefly relayed all that had transpired at the oracle's temple, omitting only the parts about Ares' betrayal. "I see." Athena mused for a couple of moments before continuing. "I will meet with some of the other gods and will have a solution to connect you with the Caretaker in the morning." She smiled warmly at Tenshi, who bowed slightly in return. "Now I believe Ares is ready with your next 'training' session, so you best head over lest he become suspicious." Athena said before departing in a flash of light. "_This session better be challenging or the god of war may find himself on the wrong side of my temper" _Tenshi thought as she headed to the training arena.

When Tenshi entered the training room, her senses were immediately assaulted by the stench of graveyard soil and bones. She narrowed her eyes imperceptibly as she watched Areas from across the room. _"He has been to see the dead priestess. This does not bode well for the Caretaker." _She thought before Ares strutted over. "Tenshi, my warrior! Boy have I missed you!" Ares went to hug her only to find himself flat on his back and Tenshi standing on his chest with a razor sharp katana blade at his throat. "No one touches me without permission, War God. One would think you would have learned this by now. Or do you enjoy the pain so much you ignore my rule?" she quirked an eyebrow at him before executing a perfect back flip and landing a few feet away, katana ready in her hand. Ares flipped himself him onto his feet and rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Damnation, woman! You are one badass bitch!" He grabbed a goblet of wine and downed it in one gulp. "I have a special training session planned for you, warrior." He moved closer. "Ready or not, here we go!" he grabbed her wrist before she could react and they were gone in a blaze of blue lightning.

Tenshi pulled away from Ares as soon as they materialized and immediately fell into a battle stance. "Explain" she ground out between clenched teeth. Ares swept his arm out before him. "You wanted a challenge, here it is." Before them was a battleground strewn with dead and dying bodies. The clash of metal could be heard in the distance. Ares handed her two Sais and a rusty, dull katana. "Here are your weapons." Tenshi took the weapons from him and slid the katana to one side under her obi. She looked at him with a cold, calculating glare, waiting for him to continue. "Over the rise you will find a small group of Athena's warriors in battle with the local warlord's army. The army outnumbers the warriors five to one. You are now one of Athena's warriors and you must help the surviving men beat the warlord's army." Tenshi arched an eyebrow, waiting for the catch. "What?" he rolled his eyes at her scowl. "If I tell you more, it'll ruin the surprise." he smirked. "You will not interfere, war god or Olympus will be short a member before dawn." she promised. "You can't kill a god, Tenshi." He replied with a chuckle. "Who said anything about killing you?" she asked before launching herself towards the battle. Ares audibly gulped and unconsciously moved to protect the threatened body part. _"Not only is she one hell of a warrior, she's also a scary bitch." _He thought as he teleported to the battlefield to watch the ensuing carnage.

Tenshi crouched low at the top of the rise to survey the scene before her. She could see ten of Athena's warriors fighting before her. There were twice as many of the warlord's troops attacking them. As she watched, several of the enemy corpses struggled to their feet and jerkily entered the fray. _"They are enchanted. That is what the war god was hiding." _Tenshi focused on the fiercest Athenian warrior. He was a short, muscular man in brown leather and metal chest armor. His long black hair was in a loose ponytail and whipped around him as he fought the enemy. Tenshi worked her way over to him. "Warrior." she caught his attention and blocked his swing with her Sais. He was surprised she blocked his attack and shocked to see a mere woman before him. Tenshi pushed him back and swiftly dispatched the ghoul that was about to behead the man. "I was sent by the gods to assist you. I am tenshibo-ntamenihou. How do we defeat this army?" she continued to fight off the enemy as she waited for his answer. "I am Orthos. The warlord has a sorcerer who brings the dead back to life. Kill him and the army will fall." He glanced over his shoulder at her as he continued to fight his opponents. "Where is this sorcerer?" she asked as she sliced down two more enemy soldiers. "There is a barrier around the stand of trees on the other end of the battlefield. The sorcerer is inside." He looked at her again. "How will you, a mere woman, accomplish that which my army was not able to do?" She glared at him "Do not be deceived by this 'mere woman', warrior. I will take care of the sorcerer. Be prepared to finish off the remaining living soldiers once I do." Tenshi ordered as she took off towards the other side of the battlefield, leaving the befuddled warrior behind.


	18. Chapter 18 Sorcerer

Sensei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Sorcerer

Tenshi cautiously approached the barrier surrounding the sorcerer. Orthos' words rang in her mind. _"The warlord has a sorcerer who brings the dead back to life. If I can kill him, the army will fall._" Tenshi thought. Crawling low on the ground, she hid herself among the scattered bodies so she could observe the camp behind the barrier. Three supply carts were stationed to the left. A makeshift cooking area with several benches around a small fire was to the right. Tenshi could see half a dozen soldiers lounging around the fire, eating and sharpening their weapons. She could also see a large tent with two guards at the entrance near the back of the camp. _"The sorcerer is in the tent. I can sense his evil aura." _She determined after several minutes of observation. As she watched, two bloodied soldiers approached the barrier, barely missing stepping on her as they crossed through the sea of bodies. They both muttered words Tenshi couldn't hear and were able to pass through like there was nothing there. _"I will not be able to pass through without the password." _She thought as she crawled closer to the barrier to see the soldiers around the campfire better. The two who had just entered joined their comrades and began to boast about their conquests.

"I took out three of Athena's lap dogs with one swing. How'd you do, Pyrrhus?" Theron looked at a soldier with flame colored hair. "I killed a couple of them, and got in a shot at the leader, but I was stopped." He took a swig from the wine bag in his hands. "Stopped by what? Your cowardice?" Another soldier shot at him, causing all around to laugh at Pyrrhus. "No, Simos! Some female in a weird outfit showed up and blocked my sword before it could connect." They laughed at him more. "You? Bested by a mere woman! Unbelievable!" He stood up on the defensive. "Laugh all you want! I tell you, she wasn't human." His partner Theron spoke up again. "What do you mean, Pyrrhus?" Pyrrhus clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to explain. "She was fast. I blinked and she was gone. And she was beautiful. Her dark hair had streaks of red and white in it, and it flew around her head like the wind was blowing, but there was no wind." The soldiers laughed at him again. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming while sleeping off the wine you drank earlier?" He ignored the jibe and continued. "The worst part was here eyes." He shivered at the memory. "Explain." Simos urged him to continue. "Her eyes were icy. I looked into her eyes for mere moments, and they chilled me to the core. I'll never forget those ice blue eyes." Tenshi had heard enough. She formulated a plan in her mind as she retreated.

Tenshi stood up and walked up to the barrier. "You there!" she pointed to Pyrrhus. The soldiers looked up. Pyrrhus shivered when he saw her icy blue eyes again. The other soldiers did not notice as they were too dumbstruck by the vision on the other side of the barrier. They saw a beautiful woman in a skimpy outfit with waist length dark hair streaked with red and white. "I told you!" he hissed at his companions as he rose from his seat. "What do you want, woman." He called as he drew his sword. Tenshi raised her hands to show they were empty. "I want to speak to the sorcerer." The other soldiers were now standing with the weapons ready. "You realize you have sealed you own fate by coming here." Tenshi shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. The eight soldiers came through the barrier and quickly surrounded Tenshi. Pyrrhus held his blade to her throat. "Simos, take her sword and check for hidden weapons." Simos grabbed Tenshi's katana from her obi and patted her down for other weapons. When his hands lingered on her breasts, Tenshi shot him an icy glare that made him stumble backwards in fear. "S-She's clean." He stuttered as he backed away. "Do not be deceived by her beauty, comrades. This one is a vicious fighter." He motioned to one of the men. "Theron, bind her hands behind her back." Pyrrhus ordered. Theron grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, securing them tightly with a length of rope. Pyrrhus pushed Tenshi between the shoulder blades and forced her forward. "I don't know why you are here, woman" he sneered as she stumbled "but I am sure that the sorcerer Anicetus will figure out what to do with you." He led her to the tent and shoved her inside.

The inside of the tent was dim, only being lit by a small brazier near a table at the back. Tenshi stumbled and landed on her knees in the open area in front of the table. "_I must let the sorcerer think I am weak if my plan is to succeed" _she thought as she looked down at the ground before her. "My lord, this woman asked for an audience with you." Pyrrhus stated as he bowed to the man behind the table. The tall, thin man dressed in a flowing purple robe glared at the soldier with grey eyes filled with malice. He moved around the table to stand in front of Tenshi. "Thank you, Pyrrhus. I will take it from here." Pyrrhus nodded and left the tent.

Tenshi continued to look at the ground until Anicetus grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look up at him. She kept her eyes blank of emotion as the sorcerer looked her over. He shoved her to the ground, and Tenshi lay still. "You are either very foolish or very brave, woman." He snarled as he kicked her in the ribs. Tenshi kept quiet in spite of the pain in her side. "Get up!" He commanded. Tenshi rose slowly to stand before him. "Tell me why you are here, bitch!" He demanded. "I have come to destroy you, sorcerer." She calmly stated as he perused her body. "Did you now? And how do you expect to accomplish that feat?" He chuckled evilly. Tenshi did not reply. He grabbed her bound arms and pulled up hard, twisting her shoulders into a painful and unnatural position. "I am a powerful sorcerer. You are a mere woman who is currently bound and at my mercy." Tenshi still did not speak. "I will have my answer, bitch, even if I have to torture it out of you." He growled into her ear before shoving her to the ground again and stalking over to the tent entrance. "Guards! Take this woman to my personal tent and make her _comfortable"_. Two guards came in and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her away to her fate.

Tenshi came to slowly. Her head was throbbing, and her body ached all over. Her arms were chained above her head and secured to the center pole of the tent. She took a quick mental inventory of her injuries. One eye was swollen shut, the other blurred by blood dripping from a large gash on her forehead. Her ribs hurt and at least two were possibly broken. Her back was a bloody mess from the whip that had been used before she passed out. What was left of her yukata hung in shreds from her body. "_I must escape and destroy the sorcerer."_ She focused her mind and got to work while no one was in the tent. Carefully, she twisted her body so she was facing the pole. Using her powerful leg muscles, she wrapped around the pole and worked her body up until she could wrap her arms around the pole as well. She continued to move up the pole until the ring that secured the chain was at eye level. The ring was looped over a short metal hook. Tenshi lifted the ring off the hook and let go of the pole. She landed with a thud on the ground below, sending waves of pain through all of her injuries. She refocused her mind and got up. She found the manacle keys on a small table near the back of the tent. Tenshi removed the manacles and searched the tent to find anything she could use as a weapon. She slipped on a white tunic she found while searching and created a makeshift obi using torn strips of bedding. When she was done, she had the chain with the manacles, a small dagger, a length of rope, and the whip the sorcerer had left behind. Tenshi secured the weapons to her person, and used the dagger to cut a slit in the back of the tent so she could make a quiet escape.

"_He will not expect me to escape, let alone attack" _she thought as she slipped under the back flap of the main tent. She could sense the sorcerer's dark aura coming from a pile of pillows to the left. Tenshi did not make a sound as she slipped over to where Anicetus slept. The clang of the manacles snapping closed around his wrists roused the sorcerer. When his eyes opened, he saw Tenshi's bruised face in front of him and felt her hand over his mouth. "Do not move or cry out, sorcerer, or I will send you to Tartarus" she growled in a low voice as she pressed the cold metal of the dagger to the artery in his neck. He carefully nodded once to show he understood. "Tell me how to break the enchantment you have on the dead soldiers." She removed her hand so he could speak. "There is no way to break the spell, bitch." He spat out. "Let me go now and I will make you my concubine instead of killing you" he arrogantly offered. "You are in no position to negotiate" was Tenshi's icy response. "Oh no? We'll see about that." Anicetus flexed his fingers causing a bright light to flash and blind Tenshi. She fell back and retreated, listening carefully to sense where the sorcerer had gone. His voice rang out as if from everywhere. "Foolish wench! Manacles cannot hold me!" she heard the clang of the manacles as they were dropped to her left. "I will torture you long and slow for your insolence, until you beg me for death!" Tenshi heard the whisper of fabric to her right. As she felt the air pressure change she rolled to the left, grabbing the manacles along the way. The blade missed its intended target and sliced down the back of her left thigh instead. "Those manacles will not help you now, wench!" he sneered. "You are that weak that you must blind me to beat me?" she scoffed. "Not much of a sorcerer are you?" she heard him growl as she ducked the oncoming blade. The effects of the blinding spell were starting to wear off. She could see the sorcerer's outline in front of her as she continued to taunt him. "Can't even hit a blind woman? You are pathetic." She hissed as she moved to the left with the manacles held between her hands. "You bitch! You will die for your insolence!" Anicetus charged straight at her in a blind rage. Tenshi stood her ground as his blade penetrated her abdomen and continued straight through her body until the hilt of the sword stopped its progression. Before Anicetus could react, Tenshi had the manacle chain wrapped around his neck twice. She pulled with all her strength, cutting off his air. Both his hands flew to the chain, trying to loosen it, but Tenshi held tight. "Only one will die tonight, and it will not be me." She ground out coldly as she watched the light leave his eyes. Tenshi let the body drop to the ground. Grasping the hilt of the sword in both hands, she hissed in pain as she slowly slid the blade out of her body. She made a makeshift bandage from her tunic sleeves to try and slow the bleeding from her wound. To ensure the sorcerer would not rise, she used the blade to cut off his head with one blow. Whip in one hand and sword in the other, Tenshi gave a spine chilling battle cry and ran out of the tent to face the soldiers she knew were waiting just outside.

Orthos was about to collapse from exhaustion when he saw the undead soldiers stop moving and drop to the ground. _"By the grace of Athena! The wench actually did it!" _ he thought in amazement. He called out to his remaining men. "The sorcerer is dead! Now forward men and crush the enemy!" The remaining warriors were energized by the news and made short work of the warlord's remaining army. "Men! Gather around!" Orthos commanded. The seven remaining men moved to listen to their commander. "The one who defeated the sorcerer has not returned from his camp. We must go and help her if she lives, or retrieve her body to return to her kin if she is gone." The men were surprised that a woman killed the sorcerer, however they did not question their leader as the eight of them crossed the battlefield to find the one who saved their lives.

When the Athenian warriors reached the sorcerer's camp, there was not a living being to be seen. "Spread out and find the woman" Orthos commanded as they moved into the camp. As he walked around the bodies in the cooking area, Orthos heard a noise. He looked over to the other side of the fire pit. A large, redheaded man's body was lying across an overturned bench. As he watched, the bench started to move. Before he could get over to the bench to help, he watched in amazement as both the body and the bench went flying, exposing the person beneath.

The last battle had been fierce. Tenshi had eliminated all the soldiers except the redhead known as Pyrrhus, who was now attacking her with all his might. He backed her up until she tripped over a bench and fell on her back. Pyrrhus lifted the bench straight up in the air with his powerful arms and ground out "You killed my friends! Die!" Before he could swing, Tenshi thrust her sword straight through his armor and pierced his heart. He stopped in his tracks, blood gushing from the wound as his heart beat for the last time. Tenshi saw him release the bench and instinctively curled her legs up to catch the weight on her feet. Before she could push it off, Pyrrhus came crashing down on top, effectively pinning her in place. Tenshi grunted as she worked to move the dead weight off her body. After several tries, she was finally able to thrust hard enough to get the weights to move before passing out.

Orthos rushed to Tenshi's side. She was unconscious and bleeding in numerous places. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was extremely pale. _"Why did this woman risk all to help us?" _he wondered as he called his men. "The woman is alive, but just barely." he told them. A blue flash of lightning behind them instantly put all the warriors on guard. They surrounded Tenshi to protect her from the new threat. "Ares! I should have known you were involved." Orthos glared at the god. "Did you figure that out on your own, or did your friends help you" Ares shot back as he strode forward. "You have no business here, war god. Leave." Orthos commanded. "Tenshi is my business. She is my student. Hand her over and I'll let you live." "She saved us from certain death and risked her life for us. You will not have her." Orthos replied as he pulled an amulet from under his armor. "Athena, I request your assistance." he intoned as he pressed the golden stone in the center of the amulet.

Within seconds, the goddess Athena appeared. She took in the scene with her green eyes and turned to Ares as she drew her sword. "You are not welcome here, brother." she held her sword to Ares' neck. "Give me Tenshi and I will go." He replied as he glared at her. "I will not surrender her to you without a fight." She replied coldly. "Then we have a problem" he growled as he drew his sword and began to fight Athena. As they fought, Athena mentally summoned help. "_Zeus. Hephaestus. Tenshi is in trouble. I need your help." _Within minutes both Zeus and Hephaestus appeared next to Athena. "Cease!" Zeus commanded as he sent a lightning bolt into Ares' chest, sending him flying 20 feet across the camp. "Ares, return to Olympus. We will talk later." Zeus threatened. Ares muttered under his breath as he disappeared. Zeus turned to Athena and Hephaestus, who had both rushed to Tenshi's side while he was taking care of Ares. "Athena, how is she?" he asked as he took in the battered appearance of the warrior. "She has three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated shoulder, and has lost a lot of blood from the puncture in her abdomen." she replied before continuing. "We must get Kagome immediately. If she does not heal Tenshi immediately, they both will die." Zeus nodded and motioned to the goddess. "Athena, take Tenshi to her chambers on Olympus. Guard her well." Athena gathered Tenshi in her arms and disappeared in a flash of gold. Zeus turned to Orthos and his soldiers. "Thank you for summoning Athena. Tenshi has a chance because of you. Now, return to your families and rest for you have earned it." "Thank you, mighty Zeus. Please keep us informed of Tenshi's condition. She saved us- we owe her our lives." Orthos received a nod in response. Next, Zeus turned to Hephaestus. "Hephaestus, go retrieve Kagome immediately." Hephaestus nodded and disappeared in a shower of golden sparks as Zeus returned to Olympus to deal with Ares...


	19. Chapter 19 New Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

New Moon

After leaving Miroku confused and dazed outside the hut, Kagome swiftly formulated a plan so she could accomplish her surprise for InuYasha before sunset the next night. _"I will need Kirara and Sango to help me if I want to do this for him." _She thought as she sought the demon slayer out. They weren't in the hut, so she headed back out past a still dazed and confused monk to look for her soon to be co-conspirators.

"Sango! Kirara!" She called to them. Sango was practicing with her Hiraikotsu in an open field when Kagome found her. Kirara was in small form, soaking up the sun on a large, flat rock at the edge of the field. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked as she caught her weapon and came over to where Kagome was waiting. Kirara leapt off the rock and joined them. "I need your and Kirara's help." She started, a light blush beginning to cover her cheeks. She continued. "Tomorrow night is the new moon and I planned a surprise for InuYasha, but all the stuff I need is stowed back at Kaede's. Do you think you and Kirara could take me there so I can get it?" She asked in one breath, staring at her friends with pleading eyes. "Oh, really?" Sango grinned and waggled here eyebrows just like Miroku had earlier. "You are becoming as much of a hentai as the monk, Sango!" Kagome accused her friend as sadness covered her face. "It was a joke, Kagome! Lighten up! You know we'll help you." Sango put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Kirara mewed and rubbed against Kagome's legs. "Arigato, Sango and Kirara. I just want to make him feel wanted and not so alone on his human night." They started walking back to the hut. "I know you have a plan on how we're going to escape the pack without anyone being suspicious." Sango voiced her confidence in her friend. "You know I do." Kagome chuckled. "Here's the plan…" she began to whisper in Sango's ear. When she was done, Sango stopped and shot a surprised look at the Miko. "When did you become so devious, Kagome?" she asked, a touch of awe in her voice. "I've always had a bit of a devious streak, Sango. I just never had to use it much before. Now, let's get back to the hut and put my plan in action." The three companions hurried back to the hut so they could put operation New Moon into action.

The pack had gathered for dinner. Kagome made an extra large serving of ramen for InuYasha. As she carried it to the table, Kirara ran up and wrapped herself around Kagome's legs. "Kirara, no! You'll trip me! Ahhh!" she cried as she stumbled and fell backwards onto her butt, sending ramen flying all over the kitchen. "Are you hurt, Kagome?" Miroku rushed to her side. Kagome began to sob as she hid her face behind her hands. "I-I'll be okay, Miroku. Only my pride was injured." InuYasha decided to put in his two cents worth. "So why are you crying, wench?" he asked gruffly as he knelt before her. "T-that was the last of the ramen!" She wailed. "WHAT!?" he snarled. "What do you mean the last of the ramen?" Kagome cried harder, putting on a good act for her audience. "Mama said they were out when she went to buy more our last trip home. She gave us what she had left, and I've been rationing it ever since." Sango and Miroku had started to clean up the mess while the drama was going on. "Well, why don't you go home and get more?" Miroku asked. "I'm sure your mother has been able to restock her supply by now." Kagome stopped crying and beamed at the monk. "What a wonderful idea, Miroku!" She got up and turned to InuYasha. _"Now, for the hard part" _she thought. "InuYasha, could Sango and Kirara run me back to the well so I can restock the ramen?" She asked with pleading eyes. "I'll even make sure mama got extra of your favorite beef flavor" she promised as she gazed into his eyes. She could see the conflict in his eyes. He knew tomorrow was the new moon and he couldn't take her. She moved closer so only his demon ears could hear and whispered "When I get back, I'll take you to the hot spring and wear that red bikini you liked so much last summer" she raised an eyebrow suggestively. He gulped and broke eye contact, staring at the floor. "Feh! Whatever! Go get me my ramen, wench!" He turned to the demon slayer with slightly red cheeks. "You better make sure nothing happens, Sango." She nodded her affirmative as he turned away. "Thank you, InuYasha!" Kagome gushed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Shippo, please help Miroku finish cleaning up the mess. Sango, let's go get changed." She grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her towards their room. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back with more ramen! Arigato, boys!" she shoved Sango in the room and erected a sound and demon proof barrier before they both burst out laughing.

Once they got their laughter under control, the two women changed into clean yukatas. "That was amazing, Kagome." Sango chuckled again as she thought about Kagome's performance. "Why thank you. I deserve an Oscar for that performance!" she tied her obi tight. "What's an Oscar?" Sango asked. "It's a little statue of a man given to actors and actresses in my time." Kagome explained. "Oh. And what did you whisper to InuYasha that convinced him to let us go?" Kagome blushed at this question. "I told him I'd take him to the hot spring and wear that red bikini I showed you last summer." Sango smirked. "You mean the one that showed more than it hid?" Kagome grabbed her pack as she replied. "Yep, that's the one. I was planning on wearing it for my surprise anyway, but he didn't know that." Sango chuckled again. "You are so bad!" "Yeah, I know. Ready to go?" she asked as she removed the barrier. "Whenever you are, oh devious one!" Kagome swatted at Sango's shoulder as they walked out of the room.

After many promises to the boys that they would be careful and not stop for anyone or anything, the trio was finally on their way to Kaede's. Kagome guessed it would take a couple of hours to get to the village, where they would rest until morning. Then she would go home and restock the ramen, just as she had promised. If things went well, they should be back at Apollo's by mid afternoon, leaving just enough time for Kagome to set up her surprise at the hot spring before sunset. "Sango, I need one more favor when we get back." Kagome said loudly so she would be heard over the wind. "What's that?" she called over her shoulder. "I need you to distract InuYasha while I set up my surprise." "You got it! I'll get Shippo to do that one trick- you know, the stone that grows and can't be moved until the sutra is removed?" Kagome laughed. "That'll work great! I'm sure Shippo will enjoy helping, especially if he can trick InuYasha without getting into trouble." They both laughed as they remembered InuYasha's previous experience with that particular trick.

Kirara landed softly in a small clearing just beyond Kaede's hut. She transformed into her smaller self and jumped into Sango's arms. The trio quietly entered the hut, surprised to find the older Miko still up and drinking a cup of tea near the fire. "Kaede-san. Gomen for the lateness of our visit." Kagome apologized as they entered. "Ye have nothing to apologize for, Kagome. I was expecting ye." She replied as she offered them tea. "You were?" Sango asked as she sat down near the fire. "Of course. Kagome left some supplies in my care until the next new moon. Since the new moon is tomorrow night, I knew ye would find your way here." Kagome drank some tea before responding. "Arigato, Kaede. We will stay the night so I can go home for supplies in the morning. Then we will rejoin the boys to continue the hunt for jewel shards." Kaede finished her tea and banked the fire. "Ye are always welcome here. Your supplies are in the crawl space under the floor where ye left them. Now I bid ye goodnight." She shuffled over to her sleeping mat and was soon fast asleep. Kagome and Sango talked for a short time, discussing the details of Kagome's plan for the next day. They soon turned in; knowing tomorrow would be a long and busy day.

Kagome woke at dawn and quickly got ready for her trip home. Sango was just stirring as she prepared to leave. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, Sango. When Kaede gets up, have her show you the crawl space. By the time you have everything ready, I'll be back." Kagome told her friend in a low voice, trying not to wake Kaede. "Hai, Kagome. Be safe." Kagome waved as she ran out the door. She performed a quick scan of the area using her powers. Not detecting any demon auras, she hiked her pack onto her shoulder and took off running the familiar path to the sell. She didn't slow down when she reached the well- instead she jumped over the side like she was clearing a hurdle at a track meet and was swiftly enveloped by the familiar blue light that would transport her to her time.

Kagome landed softly at the bottom of the well in her own time. She scooted up the ladder and headed out of the well house. "_Mama should be up getting Souta ready for school and herself ready for work by now. I hope she was able to restock the supplies so I can finish quickly." _She thought as she entered the front door. "Mama, I'm home" she called as she entered the kitchen. Her mother looked up from the food she was cooking on the stove, a look of happy surprise on her face. "Kagome! I wasn't expecting you today, dear. But I'm glad you're here just the same!" Her mother walked over and gave her a hug. "You're just in time for breakfast. Sit down while I scramble you some eggs." Kagome poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. "Arigato, mama. I'm afraid I can't stay but a couple of hours. We ran out of ramen last night so I just came to restock our supplies." She sipped her coffee as her mother bustled around the kitchen. "I understand, dear. Next time I expect you to stay a couple of days, okay?" "Hai, mama. I really do miss all of you when I'm gone." Her mother set a plate of food in front of her and Kagome dug in with relish. "Souta! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" her mother called upstairs to her son. "Coming, mama!" He stampeded down the stairs and stopped suddenly when he spotted his sister. "Nee-chan! I missed you!" He gave her a big hug and looked around. "Did InuYasha come with you?" he asked as he sat down and started to eat. "No. He had to stay behind this time. I'm only here for a couple of hours to restock our supplies." He looked disappointed. "I'll bring him with me next time, Souta, and we'll stay a couple of days, okay?" "Hai." He finished his breakfast and got up. "Gotta run so I'm not late. See ya soon, sis! And don't forget to bring InuYasha or I'll never forgive you!" he called as he ran out the door. Kagome finished her food and helped her mother clean up. "I've got to go Kagome. I bought extra supplies for you-they're in the laundry room on the shelf. There's an extra pack there too since I know it wont' all fit in one." She hugged her daughter. "Arigato, mama. What would the pack- heck, what would I ever do without you?" She hugged her back tightly. "You would manage somehow. You are a smart, inventive girl, Kagome and I have complete faith in you." She hugged Kagome one more time before heading out the door to work. "Make sure you say hi to your grandfather before you leave. He wouldn't speak to anyone for three days when you forgot the last time." She called over her shoulder before closing the door.

Kagome packed both packs and went to see her grandfather. He looked sad when she told him she was leaving again, but perked up when she promised to find him some kind of artifact and bring it back to him on her next visit. Hefting the two overstuffed packs over her shoulder, Kagome entered the well house and jumped into the well. In a flash of blue, she was on her way back to the feudal era.

Kagome struggled up the rope and out of the well in the feudal era. "_I hope this won't be too much for Kirara." _ She worried as she hurried back to the hut. Sango was waiting for her, Kirara already transformed and loaded with her stash. "Mama overdid it this time." Kagome grunted as she handed Sango one of the packs. "At least InuYasha will be happy when he sees all this ramen." Sango replied as she shouldered the pack. "This isn't too much for you, is it Kirara?" Kagome asked as she approached the feline. Kirara growled and nudged the girl, encouraging her to hop on. "Thanks, Kirara. Mama sent a couple of cans of the salmon you like so much. I'll give it to you when we get back." Kirara purred as the two women hopped on her back. In a flash, they were on their way back to Apollo's hut.

As predicted, it was mid-afternoon when they got back. Kagome hopped off Kirara, took the second pack from Sango, and headed towards the hut. Sango and Kirara snuck away to the hot spring to drop off Kagome's other supplies before going to track Shippo down to recruit him for his part of the plan. "Bout time you got back, wench" InuYasha gruffed as he took one of the packs from her. "Oi! Looks like your mom over did it a bit" he grunted as he shouldered the pack. "Well, she wasn't sure how long I would be gone this time, so she got enough to last a month." She huffed as they walked to the hut.

InuYasha dropped the pack in the kitchen and waited expectantly as Kagome started water heating and pulled out two servings of his favorite beef ramen. She then pulled out the cans of salmon and handed them to InuYasha. "Would you please take these outside to Kirara?" she asked him nicely. "Feh! Why would I want to do that" he replied, eyeing the cans suspiciously. "Because Kirara is the reason you have your ramen, which should be ready by the time you return." She pushed him out the door. "Feh! I'm only doing this to pass the time until the ramen's ready." He grumbled as he went in search for Kirara. Kagome finished InuYasha's ramen and left it on the counter for him. She then snuck out of the hut to go set up for tonight. _"He better appreciate all the trouble I've gone to for his surprise tonight or I'll sit him clean into next week!" _ She thought as she hurried to the hot spring.


	20. Chapter 20 Pampered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

Pampered

Kagome finished InuYasha's ramen and left it on the counter for him. She then snuck out of the hut to go set up for tonight. _"He better appreciate all the trouble I've gone to for his surprise tonight or I'll sit him clean into next week!" _ She thought as she hurried to the hot spring.

The sun was almost ready to set when Kagome finished setting up her surprise for InuYasha. Sango and Shippo were distracting him so he didn't come looking for her. _"Sango should be giving him my note any minute now. Now to prepare the special barrier I've been practicing."_ she thought as she started the chant and hand gestures. When finished, she quickly changed into the red bikini and calmly sat to meditate until InuYasha arrived.

"Release me, brat!" InuYasha desperately tried to free his hands from the stupid rock Shippo had tricked him with again. "When I get loose, I'll kill you" he hollered at the kitsune who was howling with laughter. Sango approached the hanyou. "InuYasha" she knelt down next to him. "Release me Sango." He ordered. "Listen to me first." She commanded his attention. "I'll let you go once you promise not to harm Shippo. He did this for me and Kagome." InuYasha's eyes widened in disbelief. "You and Kagome? Why?" She ignored the question and looked him dead in the eye "I have a note from Kagome for you. You better be nice to her or you'll have to deal with me" she threatened. "Feh! Whatever! Now release me!" he grunted. Sango pulled the sutra off the rock and it shrank back down to a small stone. She handed him the note. "Remember what I said, InuYasha." She headed towards the hut to help Miroku make dinner. InuYasha opened the note and started to read.

_InuYasha, meet me at the hot spring at sundown and I will explain why we had Shippo practice his trick on you. Kagome_

He shredded the note with his claws before heading towards the hot spring.

"Kagome!" he bellowed, running towards the hot spring. _"Foolish wench!"_ he thought irritably. _"She knows it's the new moon and I don't like to go out, and yet she decided she had to meet me there to explain why they had the brat trick me!" "There she is"_ he spotted her and skidded to a stop, a blush creeping up his face as he realized she was in that red bikini he liked so much. It left little to the imagination, and made InuYasha flustered as his mind tried to control his body's reaction. "Kagome!" he growled. She turned around and flashed him one of her brilliant smiles just as the sun set. Tha-thump! Tha-Thump! Tha-thump! "Great! Stuck out here as a human with no way to protect you!" he growled. "InuYasha" Kagome came over to him. "What, wench?" he gruffed and looked away. "I'm sorry Sango and I had Shippo trick you." she started "I needed to keep you occupied so I could come here and set up a surprise for you." She took his hand and pulled him towards the clearing they had camped in the first night they arrived. "I wanted to do something special for you on this night. You have protected me and taken care of me all this time and…" she hesitated. She stopped walking and stepped in front of the handsome human, causing him to look at her. "I wanted to thank you for everything by trying to make your night as a human a little more bearable." She looked into his eyes. "I want to pamper you tonight and make you feel special" she continued. He was mesmerized by her gaze. "Will you please let me?" she asked. Dammit! How could he say no when she looked at him like that? He could feel himself getting lost in their chocolate depths. "Feh!" he growled "I guess if it will shut you up, I can suffer through whatever". Her captivating smile was back. "Thank you, InuYasha" she knew it was hard for him to give in, especially when he felt so weak in his human form. "I brought you a pair of swimming trunks from my time" she handed them to him, "Please go change into them and meet me under the willow tree over there." She walked away, leaving him to watch the seductive sway of her hips as she headed towards the tree_. "Oh Kami!"_ he thought _"what have I gotten myself into_" he shook his head and quickly disrobed before putting on the trunks. _"These fit nice_" he thought. "_though I do feel exposed_" he shook his head to clear it and headed towards the willow tree.

As he approached, InuYasha noticed Kagome had set up a small futon with several towels and bottles of liquid next to it. The area was softly lit by a dozen vanilla scented candles placed carefully around the base of the willow tree. Kagomi was kneeling beside the futon, patiently waiting for him to arrive. _"Oh Kami!"_ she thought as she took in his magnificent body. She had only ever seen bits and pieces of his muscular form when tending his wounds. This was the first time she could see his whole upper body and his sculpted legs. _"This is going to be more interesting than I originally thought. Those swim trunks were the best idea I've had in awhile. The show every sculptured muscle..._" she quickly stopped that line of thought. "Okay, here I am. What now?" He asked. "Lie on your stomach on the futon" Kagome said. "And leave myself defenseless?" one eyebrow shot up. "You don't have to worry, InuYasha" Kagome chided him. "While you were distracted by Shippo I created a barrier around the hot spring and the clearing using a special spell I learned combined with my Miko powers." He harrumphed. "How come I didn't feel it when I came down here?" "The barrier was triggered by your change and will not disappear until you change back at sunrise." He was impressed, but didn't want her to know it. "So why'd you go to all this trouble, Kagome?" "I told you, I wanted to make your human night a little more bearable. Now will you please humor me?" Her brown eyes glowed softly in the candlelight. He lay down without another word.

Kagome started talking again, explaining each of her actions so InuYasha wouldn't be startled or feel threatened. She carefully moved all of his hair to one side, exposing his broad muscled shoulders. "First, I'll massage your shoulders to help relieve any tension." She poured a small amount of peppermint oil in her hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil. "Let me know if the oil is too cold." She stated to massage his shoulders. "_Kami! His muscles are so- awesome! How am I ever going to get through the whole massage without letting my desire creep in!" _she thought to herself. She could feel the tenseness in his shoulders start to dissolve as she worked. Every now and then she'd hear a small moan when she worked out a particularly tight knot. "_I never thought this would feel so good_" thought InuYasha as Kagome's hands worked magic on his shoulders. "Next I'm going to work the knots out of your back" she moved lower, hearing a contented sigh from InuYasha. "Now for your arms" she gently massaged first his left arm, then his right. She stopped massaging.

"Why'd you stop?" InuYasha moaned when he realized she had stopped. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable" she spoke softly. "Your legs are next and I remember you're a bit ticklish." "What're you talking about, wench? I'm not ticklish" he groused. "So you want me to go on?" she questioned. "Yeah, unless you're afraid" he teased. "_It's definitely working, he sounds more relaxed."_ she thought. "Okay- just remember, I gave you a chance to stop". She poured another handful of oil and started to massage his left leg, going from the edge of his swim trunks, working her way down the thigh to the calf and finishing with his foot. "_Oh, man!" _ He thought_ "this is incredible! I feel more alive and more relaxed than I ever have in my human form". _He sighed heavily, totally enjoying Kagome's ministrations. Kagome moved on to his right leg, following the same pattern she used on his left leg. "Told you I wasn't ticklish" he gloated when she finished. "Okay, I'll give you that" she conceded. "Now I need you to roll over so I can massage your front half". InuYasha slowly rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. She was slightly flushed from the exertion of the massage, but he thought she looked beautiful. "Are you sure you want to continue, Kagome?" he asked "you look a little flushed". "Tonight is all about you, InuYasha" she stated. "I can take it if you can. Now lay down so I can continue.". He laid down flat on his back and tucked his hands behind his head while closing his eyes. "Massage away" he breathed. Kagome applied more oil to her hands and gently massaged the front of his shoulders. She could feel more tension slipping out of InuYasha's tight muscles. She worked her way down his torso, then continued down the front of each leg. She stopped again. "Kagome, why'd you stop this time" he groaned. "The massage part is done, InuYasha", she sounded a bit sad. "Now it's time for your bath". His eyes shot open as he sat up. "What bath?" he asked suspiciously, looking at her. "Well, you can't stay coated in oil, so the next step in your pampering is a bath". "No way am I getting a bath" he growled. Kagome loved it when he did that! It was just so cute! "Come on, InuYasha" she coaxed. "You don't have to do a thing but sit there. I'll do all the scrubbing" she leaned towards him. "_Is she going to kiss me" _he thought as her face and luscious lips moved closer. _"Kami! I could so kiss him right now" _she thought. She breathed onto his lips "pleeease…let me bathe you InuYasha". A delicious shiver coursed through him, as he leaned closer. "Okay…" he mumbled as his lips lightly brushed hers. As quickly as their lips touched, they parted. Kagome stood up and grabbed his hands. "Well, come on then" she pulled him around the rock formation that hid the hot spring.

"Okay, InuYasha" she instructed. "Get in, get wet including your hair, and find a spot to sit". He did as he was told, hoping by complying he might get another kiss as a reward. Once seated, Kagome stood behind him. "I'm going to massage your scalp and wash your hair now, okay InuYasha?" she asked. He grunted his permission and she began. His hair was thick yet soft. Kagome gently worked shampoo into InuYasha's black hair, creating lather. She gently massaged his scalp, giggling when she heard the grumbling, purring noise he was making in his chest. "_He's really enjoying this" _she thought._ "So am I. I wish it would never end_" she sighed wistfully. "What's wrong?" He asked as he leaned back into her tender ministrations. "Why the sigh?" "I was just thinking how tense you were and how much you truly deserve this right now" she continued to massage his scalp. "Okay. Now duck under the water so I can rinse the shampoo out" He complied, knowing there was still more to come. Next, Kagome gently worked conditioner into his hair to keep it tangle free and soft. "Rinse again" she instructed. He willingly complied, anxiously waiting what was next. "Now comes the fun part" she stated. "Oh?" he questioned as he looked over his shoulder at her "You mean you haven't been having fun so far?" he teased. "That's not what I meant!" she laughed as she blushed. "Now hold still so I can wash you _all over_". Her words sent a shiver of anticipation through him. He sat as still as he could, enjoying her touch. Kagome had brought a soft shower pouf with her from her own time. Now she worked up a nice lather and started to wash InuYasha's back. Her hands were firm yet gentle, and every time they brushed his skin InuYasha could feel goose bumps. Kagomi finished his back and moved to the next body parts. "InuYasha" she breathed, her voice becoming husky from her exertions. "Yeah". "Float for me so I can wash your legs and arms". He complied, and soon started to tingle all over as Kagome washed. When she reached his thighs, he thought he had died and gone to heaven when she unknowingly brushed against his manhood. He let out an involuntary groan. "Are you okay, InuYasha?" she stopped. "Yeah, It just feels so good" he moaned. She giggled. "Almost done. Let me wash your chest now." he watched her through half lidded eyes, taking in every graceful movement. Her hands on his chest were almost unbearable. He was being tortured by her innocent caresses. "All done" She said as she turned away and started gathering up the bath supplies. He opened his eyes. "You think?" his voice caressed her ear as he moved behind her. "You missed a few spots" he wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "O-Oh?"Now it was her turn to shiver. "Where did I miss?" He turned her around to face him, and taking her hands in his, he pulled her hands behind his back and planted firmly upon his butt cheeks. "Right here" he breathed huskily as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Kagome gasped when her hands made contact with the firm flesh of InuYasha's backside, allowing him full access to her lips. They sat there in the hot spring, testing and tasting each others lips for what seemed like forever, until Kagome finally broke the kiss to breathe. "InuYasha" she looked at his chest. "Mmmm" he mumbled as he explored her neck with his lips. "Wha- what are you doing?" He gently nipped and licked her earlobe, sending tingles down her spine. He pulled back to look at her. "Why, don't you like it?" He looked deep into her eyes, allowing his own violet eyes show the passion he felt. "We've had this conversation before. We shouldn't do anything until…" she lost her train of thought and shivered as his lips grazed her earlobe again. "Enough talking" he hushed her with a seductive kiss as his hands explored her body. _"Kami this feels so good" _she thought as they kissed. When InuYasha started to untie the strings that held her bikini top up, Kagome came to her senses. "InuYasha, wait" she gasped, stilling his hands with her own. He looked at her with passion filled eyes. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he could see doubt in her eyes. He sighed heavily "I knew it was too good to be true. I don't know why I thought you would want to be with a filthy half-breed like me" he pulled away from her and climbed out of the hot spring.

Kagome quickly followed him and wrapped her arms around him from behind before he got too far. "We've been through this before, InuYasha. I don't care if you're human, hanyou or youkai" she pressed soft kisses on his back, causing him to shiver at the feather light touches. He turned around in her arms and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "What is it then?" he questioned. "I want to wait until we have defeated Naraku. If anything happens and he finds out how much we mean to each other, he will use it against us." she confessed. "Is that what's bothering you?" he pulled her close. "I guess you're right." He murmured into her hair. "I don't want to do anything that could put you in harm's way, Kagome". Hearing his reply, Kagome looked up and kissed him gently. She could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, his previous comment about being a filthy half-breed resonating in her mind. Making her decision, she took InuYasha's hand and led him back around the rock formation to the clearing so she could give him one last bit of pampering before the sun rose.


	21. Chapter 21 The Next Step

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the wonderful InuYasha characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own any of the Greek gods listed within this story.

The Next Step

Kagome spread a clean towel over the futon and folded another to create a makeshift pillow. "Lie down on your back, InuYasha" she said in a husky voice. "I'm not done pampering you yet". He complied, not knowing what else she was planning, but not wanting to miss out on anything. She leaned over to kiss him, gently plundering his lips with her own. When he tried to grab her and pull her down onto his body, she pulled back and sat up to look at him. "Tsk, InuYasha. Tonight's all about you, so lie still and let me take care of you." She admonished. He growled in frustration while complying with her request. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lie still, don't move, and enjoy the ride" she said before she straddled his hips and captured his lips again.

InuYasha couldn't get enough of Kagome's lips. Their tongues danced against each other for several minutes. When they parted, InuYasha was panting. _"Kami, what she does to me…" _he lost his train of thought as Kagome's lips trailed down his neck and she gently nipped at his pulse. He growled and tried to grab her again, but Kagome blocked him. "I guess if you can't lie still, I'll have to take drastic measures." She growled into his ear. With a strength that surprised InuYasha, Kagome forced his hands above his head and pinned them to the ground. He felt a warm tingling before Kagome released him. He tried to bring his arms down again and found he couldn't. "What did you do, woman?" He growled as he tried to free his wrists. "I pinned your wrists with my powers. Now lie still" she repositioned the towel under his neck so he could watch what she was doing in comfort before pressing another soft kiss to his lips. Kagome slowly trailed kisses down his neck while her hands boldly roamed over his chest.

InuYasha was becoming strongly aroused as he watched the raven haired beauty in the tiny red bikini slowly kiss, nip, and lick her way down his chest. Her nails gently raked across his nipples, causing him to gasp in pleasure. "Ka-Go-Me" he moaned as her lips captured one sensitive nipple while a hand teased the other. Kagome watched InuYasha's face as she switched nipples. She bit down softly, noting the shiver and groan of pleasure. "Kami, woman" he breathed out harshly as her lips, tongue and teeth moved on to trace the muscles of his abdomen. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" he panted. Kagome looked up to see passion filled violet eyes watching her. She reached a hand up to caress his cheek and he turned his head enough to place a kiss on her palm. "I know exactly what I'm doing, InuYasha." She breathed against his lips as she kissed him again. She broke the kiss and retraced the path down his body until she reached the waistband of his swim trunks. She ran her hands over the fabric, teasing and caressing him through the material. InuYasha was whimpering and groaning with the sensual pleasure Kagome's hands were providing. His breath hitched when he felt her tug at the drawstring of his trunks, untying it so she could better access the flesh beneath.

Kagome slipped her hands under the waist band and gently tugged the trunks down, freeing InuYasha's stiffened manhood from the confining fabric. She looked up at him with passion in her eyes. "I found one more area that needs a bit of massage" she smirked slightly before gently gripping his swollen shaft. He moaned and closed his eyes at the feeling she was causing in his groin. "InuYasha, look at me" she commanded. He obeyed only to see her tongue flit out and lick the head of his shaft. "Kami, Kagome!" he groaned, continuing to watch her with lust filled eyes. What she had already done to his body was arousing enough, but watching her pleasure him in such an intimate way caused his length to harden to the point it was almost painful. Still, he continued to watch as Kagome licked all around the head of his member before working her way down to the base. Her eyes were riveted on his as she pleasured him with her tongue and her hands. She watched InuYasha's reaction to every stroke of her tongue, mentally noting what caused the most reaction for future use. She continued to tease him this way until he was writhing beneath her, small whimpers escaping his lips from the intense pleasure. "Kagome, please…" he begged as she gently massaged his balls with one hand while the other roamed over his chest. "Tell me what you want" she blew softly across the tip of his shaft, causing a series of shivers to run up and down InuYasha's spine. "Suck me" he groaned. "Your command is my wish" she replied huskily before engulfing his member fully in her moist, hot mouth. She used her tongue and teeth to tease as she moved her mouth up and down. InuYasha couldn't help himself- he began to thrust his hips in time with the strokes of her lips. "Yes, bitch! That's it! Suck harder!" he growled as he watched her head bobbing up and down. Kagome increased her speed and caressed his balls in time with the motion of her mouth. InuYasha felt his balls begin to tighten just as Kagome increased her pace again. "KA –GO- ME!" he cried out as white stars clouded his vision and he came hard into Kagome's mouth. Kagome swallowed everything he gave her and licked him clean. She fixed his trunks while he caught his breath and his vision cleared.

"Where did you learn to do that, woman" he panted as she caressed her way back up his chest. "We learn about it in school, and I've watched a couple of movies" she replied. "You were the first I've ever wanted to do this with" she admitted as a light blush crossed her cheeks. "You're welcome to 'massage' me any time you want." he chuckled while blushing. "You think you could release my hands now?" She nodded and dissolved the energy cuffs with a small gesture. InuYasha sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He gently kissed her breathless as the sun rose and changed him back to his hanyou form

Kagome felt the amulet tingle as they broke their kiss. "_Not now!" _she thought. Before she could pull away from InuYasha, Hephaestus appeared in the clearing. "Who the hell is that?" InuYasha jumped to his feet and pushed Kagome behind him. Kagome grabbed his arm. "He's a friend, InuYasha. Let me see what he wants and then I'll explain". When she tried to move, InuYasha blocked her. "Please trust me, InuYasha" she asked as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He relinquished his hold. "He better not try anything or I'll pound him" He threatened. Hephaestus stepped forward. "I apologize for interrupting, Kagome. However, this is an emergency." He glanced behind Kagome to look at InuYasha. "What happened?" she asked. "Tenshi- your Warrior side" he explained at her look of confusion," was badly hurt during a battle and will die if you do not come with me to heal her." "Of course. Give me one minute and I'll be ready." She thought for a second and asked "what about InuYasha? I thought he couldn't know what was going on?" Hephaestus sighed heavily. "It can't be helped. You are desperately needed." He nodded her towards her pack. "Get dressed and gather your things. I'll give him the five minute version." Kagome nodded before walking back over to InuYasha with Hephaestus in tow. "InuYasha, this is Hephaestus. He is a Greek god. Someone I know will die if I don't go with him." She put a finger to his lips when he started to protest. "Please InuYasha. Hephaestus will explain while I get ready to leave." He nodded, understanding that Kagome would go whether he liked it or not.

While Kagome went to change, the two men eyed each other warily. InuYasha spoke first. "So explain." He demanded. "It will be faster if I show you."Hephaestus replied as he grasped InuYasha's hand as if to shake it. InuYasha's mind was flooded with a series of rapid images, like a movie playing at warp speed. Within minutes, everything that Hephaestus knew Kagome had experienced from the moment the snake demon bit her to the present had entered InuYasha's mind. He sank to his knees and shook his head to clear it. Standing again, he looked at Hephaestus. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." InuYasha told the god. "I hoped you would. If Kagome does not come with me now, Tenshi will die as will Kagome." He continued. "Now you must promise me something." InuYasha raised one eyebrow. "I have already jeopardized the success of Kagome's mission by showing you everything. Do not jeopardize it further by telling anyone else about this." InuYasha nodded. "I won't do anything to hurt Kagome. I will keep this to myself." He vowed to Hephaestus. Kagome joined them, taking in the serious expression on both of their faces. She turned to InuYasha. "Now you know why I must go." She spoke softly. He pulled her close and hugged her. "I know. I'll run interference with the pack while you are gone. Be careful." He kissed her gently before releasing her. "Bring her back to me in one piece, god, or I won't rest until I track you down." InuYasha growled at Hephaestus. "I promise. Ready, Kagome?" Hephaestus held out a hand. Kagome gave InuYasha a quick kiss and murmured thank you to him. She turned to Hephaestus and placed her hand in his. "Let's go." She said with a determined look in her eye. In a flash of golden sparks, they were gone.

InuYasha stood there deep in thought for several moments before moving. He changed back into his fire rat robes while formulating a story to tell the pack when he returned to Apollo's hut. He looked around the clearing at all the stuff Kagome had left behind. _"Feh! Figures the wench would leave the mess for me to clean up." _He smirked as he extinguished the candles. _"But the massages were worth it, especially Kagome's special massage." _ His cheeks reddened at the thought. _"I'll come back later and clean up. Maybe I can get some help from Shippo" _he thought as he headed back towards the hut.


End file.
